Harry Potter and the Glorious Inheritence
by Kaeim
Summary: Harry recieves his inheritence, although he faces opposition from Dumbledore and many others. Watch Harry flee Britain and travel around the world, preparing for the last fight. To the death. Warning, soft smut in the story, read at your own warning
1. Prologue

HALF BLOOD PRINCE: HARRY POTTER

**Half Blood Prince: Harry Potter**

Harry groaned in his sleep.

He dreamt of a thousand battles thought, a million soldiers sacrificed for a tiny disagreement. He saw wars, blood, death and through it all, Voldemort.

He saw brother turn against brother, father against son, son against mother, and mother against daughter. Voldemort was surrounded by Death Eaters, attacking seemingly random people.

He saw Hermione blast Neville with the killing curse, before she was put down by an Auror.

He saw Lupin, changed into his werewolf form, fighting an unknown vampire queen. Their teeth bared, they tore huge chunks of flesh from each other.

He saw Giants, Dementors, Goblins, Muggles, Wizards, everything. Millions of dead, thousands of orphans. He saw Ginny, crushed with a single blow, he saw Ron, burned to death in the flames of hell.

He screamed as he awoke.

**14 years later**

Harry Potter yawned and awoke in Hogwarts tower. The dormroom shone with the glistening light from the morning sun. He smiled as another yawn erupted from the bed nearest to his.

'Good morning Ron.'

The only response he received back was a mumbled grunt, before the sound of snoring reached Harry's ears once again.

Rolling his eyes, he got up and left the room to get a shower, remembering his date with Ginny later on.

**1 hour later**

Harry grabbed some sausage and toast, making a quick sandwich. He knew that he wouldn't have long before would be disturbed by the usual suspects. The Creeveys, Lavender and Parvati, he sighed. He didn't want their attention; he was too busy trying to be ordinary.

For example, the date between him and Ginny. He didn't feel anything really for Ginny, but he did think her attractive. He just wanted some fun. Luckily for him, Ginny did understand that, but if Ron or her brothers ever found out…well, it wouldn't be pretty for them once Harry had gone through with them.

Suddenly, a hand slipped around his waist and a voice breathed into his ear. 'Morning lover.'

Harry, rolling his eyes realized who it was. Spinning around, he pulled Ginny onto his lap and whispered into her ear. 'Well aren't you looking saucy today?'

Ginny blushed. She had deliberately decided to tease Harry by wearing a provoking outfit. She wore a tight fitting white shirt and a miniskirt. Recovering herself, she leant forward, just stopping a few millimeters from Harry's face. 'You like?'

Harry grinned. 'I like.' He murmured before pulling Ginny into a deep kiss.

They were suddenly interrupted by wolfwhistling from the Slytherin table. Harry broke off from the kiss and glared at the few Slytherins that were there, who mostly glared back in hatred, except for one girl.

Daphne Greengrass.

She and her best friend, Tracy sat together. Tracy stared at Harry as though she wanted to mutilate Harry completely, while Daphne simply looked at him as though mildly interested. Harry turned from her back to Ginny, who to his immense disappointment had gotten off his lap just as Ron had walked in.

Ron, passing Harry halted completely at the sight of Ginny. His mouth gaped. 'Gi – Ginny?' He asked, incredulous.

'Yes, oh brother of mine?' Ginny asked sarcastically.

If Ron noticed her tone, he ignored it. 'What the hell do you think you're wearing?!' His voice rose above a shriek.

Ginny looked down her body before at Ron again. 'Why, dear brother, do you not like what I'm wearing?'

Ron spluttered with indignation. 'Yes, I have a fucking problem with it. Go upstairs and get changed now!'

Ginny glared at him with hatred. 'Fine,' she spat. 'I'll get changed right now.'

Standing up, Ginny proceeded to take off her clothes to the astonishment of everyone in the Great Hall.

Once she had pulled off her T-shirt and miniskirt, leaving on only her bra and panties, she turned and walked out of the hall.

Harry tried to contain his laughter. He knew that Ginny had no personal inhibitions about her own body; she liked it, and didn't mind people seeing what she had to offer. It was one of the reasons why he liked her, and sometimes dreamt about her in wet dreams.

He smiled and ran back after her, catching up with her just as she disappeared into a classroom.

'Having fun?' Harry said, his eyes roaming up and down Ginny's body. She pouted, and pulled on some robes that she had just summoned, causing Harry's eyes to mentally cry as her goods disappeared.

Rolling her eyes at his expression, she pulled him to her, and kissed him.

Suddenly, for the second time in five minutes, they were interrupted, this time by a letter falling into Harry's hand. Looking around in surprise, he opened the letter, with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you are no doubt aware, in accordance to your late parent's will, you have reached the age in which you will receive your inheritance. _

_In this letter, we have sent to you a Portkey which will activate as soon as you touch it today. However, we do warn you, we fear that a certain Headmaster will have already realized you have received this letter, and will be on his way to receive it._

_We also encourage you to come by today, or else the inheritance will be lost, and your guardian or closest relatives will receive the inheritance._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Griphook of Gringotts bank_

Harry stared at the letter in amazement. Inside the letter was a Muggle pound coin. He assumed that was what you had to touch.

Looking at Ginny, he realized that he had to leave, he had no choice. He was compelled.

Just as he held onto Ginny's hand, the door burst open and Dumbledore marched in, flanked by Snape and McGonagall.

Just as the three wands rose, Harry grabbed the pound coin, and with Ginny, disappeared to Gringotts.


	2. Realisations

The Half-Blood Prince

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**A/N, this chapter is very similar to Wimvincken's story, The Heritage, chapter 2. All rights to Harry Potter belong not to me, that that lad****y we all know as J. K. Rowling.**

Harry and Ginny fell onto the marble floor of Gringotts Bank. Groaning in small pain, they looked around their surroundings as they got up.

They were in a large room, all of it marble. Around them, statues of Goblins stood in proud stances bearing weapons. Most of their plaques detailed their lives, most of them having been lost in frequent Goblin Wars.

The door opened, and an official-looking Goblin walked in, flanked by two Goblins carrying strange staffs. Harry figured them to be official staffs for decoration.

'Are you, Mr. Potter?' The Goblin said, snootily.

Harry nodded nervously.

The Goblin turned its attention to Ginny. 'And you might be?' The Goblin said in a cold voice.

'Her name,' Harry said forcibly, 'is Miss Ginerva Weasley. And she will be attending me during this meeting.'

The Goblin's eyes widened slightly, as he took into account of the magical aura that surrounded the pair of them.

'Very well, Mr. Potter. If you would both like to follow me…'

The Goblin turned on his feet and walked out the room. Harry and Ginny followed, flanked by the two Goblin guards.

The five of them walked down several long corridors, passing Goblins with ledge books and bags of money. Several wizards passed them as well, however, luckily for Harry, there was no sign of Bill.

After a few minutes of this, they finally reached a door. The two Goblin guards left at this point, and the remaining Goblin opened the doors.

The room that was revealed was a small comfy office. A small fire was burning in a fireplace, and pictures of various Goblins were around the office, moving around, some of them fighting in battle, others merely relaxing around. Inside of the room was a desk, with an official looking Goblin sitting behind it. When he saw Harry and Ginny, a small smile came on his face.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley, come in, come in.'

Both Harry and Ginny walked inside, looking around nervously for a place to sit. The Goblin, seeing that, snapped his fingers, summoning the snooty Goblin. 'Yes, Hendrickson, go get these two clients some chairs, at once!'

Hendrickson disappeared while the Goblin stood up and shook both their hands. 'It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter. Your family has been favoured amongst Gringotts for many centuries. And we're most pleased that you've come into your inheritances.'

'My inheritances?' Harry asked, confused.

The Goblin looked surprised at his words. 'Mr. Potter, are you unaware of your inheritances?'

Harry nodded.

The Goblin threw up his arms in disgust. 'Dumbledore,' he growled. 'That filthy scumbag.' Noticing Harry and Ginny's shocked faces, he continued. 'Forgive me for my language, but it was believed that you knew about your inheritances. We certainly sent enough messengers to Dumbledore himself.'

'But, what does Dumbledore have to do with me?' Harry asked.

'Well, Dumbledore was assigned as your magical guardian. As a magical guardian, he is meant to be unbiased and look after you completely. After your parents died, and you godfather was imprisoned, Dumbledore took over from Gringotts. We had no wish to hand you over to him, however, we were overruled by the Ministry of Magic, for which we sincerely hope that you forgive us for.'

'But, again, what does this all have to do with my inheritances?'

'Dumbledore, as your magical guardian is supposed to keep you safe and alive in order to receive your inheritances. However, from past events, it seems that he's not done this. Currently, in your sixth year, you've been threatened five times, all of which you should've died.'

'Well, yes, but none of them were Dumbledore's fault. Perhaps you-'

'Tell me, Mr. Potter, is Dumbledore meant to be an accomplished mind-reader?'

'Yes…'

'Then surely he would've been able to tell that Professor Quirrell was not only deeply immersed in the Dark Arts, but also had Lord Voldemort on the back of his head?'

Harry looked surprised and thoughtful at that.

Ginny interrupted. 'Please, Master…'

'Master Teadge, please Miss Weasley.'

'Thank you, Master Teadge. I actually I think that you have a point there. In my first year, I was possessed by Lord V- Voldemort. Several times, I knew that Dumbledore looked into my head. I don't know what he saw, but he must've seen what was going on, my mind had no shields on at all, and Voldemort was constantly all that I was thinking about.'

'Exactly!' Master Teadge cried out. 'And Dumbledore knew about Sirius Black's innocence.'

At this revelation, Harry cried out a denial.

'Yes, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore knew all about it. Why else did he not have a fair trial? Why else wasn't the truth serum, Veritaserum, not applied to him? While the Ministry of Magic was partly to blame because of corruption, it wouldn't have taken much for Dumbledore to ask for it to be applied.'

'Well…I suppose if you look at it in one way…'

'And then in forth year. Dumbledore had the right to stop you from entering the Triwizard Tournament, exactly because of your age. Again, the Ministry was also partly to blame for this; however, it all goes back to Dumbledore and his influence over the state.'

'And finally, fifth year. And I'm afraid this is the most shocking of all. Dumbledore arranged for Sirius to die.'

Harry started shouting at that. 'How dare you! You dare to insult not only my mentor, but try and sully my godfather's death!'

'Please, Mr. Potter, just hear me out. Last year, Lord Black had decided to legally adopt you into the House of Black. He sent in documents with his signature. Because of your parents naming him as Godfather, this also overrode anyone else looking after him, such as Dumbledore. But Dumbledore needed you, Mr. Potter, all because of a prophecy that ought to have never been. He delayed the adoption process, while working to remove him. He put the house-elf, Kreacher, under the Imperius Curse, and got him to lie to Lord Black. Because of this, Sirius went to the Ministry of Magic, and sadly died. However, how exactly he died, Gringotts doesn't know. We are still investigating this crime against one of our most favoured clients.'

Harry collapsed on the floor. Just at that moment, Hendrickson came back in with two chairs. Teadge motioned him to place the chair down, before he and Ginny lifted him back up. After reviving Harry, his first question was, 'What do you mean by, Lord Black? Sirius wasn't a Lord, was he?'

'Yes, Mr. Potter. He was a Lord. After the marriage between his ancestor, Cygnus Black, and Cynthia Dwight, the daughter of Lord Dwight, the Lordship passed through the Black family after the decease of Lord Dwight, the last male relative of his family, which ended with Lord Black.'

Harry groaned as he remembered the earlier conversation with Dumbledore. Unbidden tears came from his eyes as he realised the full extent of what Dumbledore had done to him.

Ginny looked at Teadge, and with her eyes, begged him to give them some alone time. Teadge stood. 'I will give you and Miss Weasley some time to process this information, Mr. Potter, while I get the necessary document.' Beckoning to Hendrickson, the two goblins left the room.

Ginny impulsively hugged Harry. 'It's alright Harry; we'll sort this out, once and for all.'

Ginny and Harry hugged for several minutes, until Harry had calmed down enough to speak. 'That…that fucking old bastard!'

Ginny nodded, unseen by Harry.

'I mean, just to keep me by his side, he goes and kills Sirius!'

'I know Harry, it's alright.'

'No, it's not fucking alright! All my life, I thought that it was Voldemort responsible for everything bad that's happened to me, but now, it's my supposed mentor, the man I regarded as a grandfather to me, the very man who has caused nearly everything! He killed the last of my family!'

Ginny pulled Harry's face to hers, kissing him. When they pulled out, she said, 'look, Harry, what he did to you was wrong, so wrong. But, you can't let it control your life. Look, when Master Teadge comes back, we'll get your inheritance, and then, then you can do whatever you want. Even leave Hogwarts!'

At that moment, Master Teadge returned with several large looking documents.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, we have your details here.' He said, sitting down. 'Shall we begin?' At Harry's nod, he opened the first document.

'Right, before we can give you your inheritances, I'm going to have to ask you some things. Firstly, do you, Harry James Potter, accept the inheritance of Lord Black, with all its possessions and honours? Should you decline to accept this, the inheritance will go to Lord Black's closest relatives, and in this case, they will be split between Mrs. Lestrange and Mrs. Malfoy.'

Harry shook his head hastily. 'No, no way. Sirius wouldn't have wanted his possessions falling into the hands of those two hags.'

'Very well. Mr. Potter, if you would please donate a drop of your blood onto the parchment, we'll be on our way.'

Harry looked hesitant, before shrugging and grabbed a needle, poking his skin and letting a drop of blood fall onto the parchment, which hissed and changed different colours, before disappearing.

At Harry's curious look, Teadge said, 'They'll have gone off to the Ministry of Magic to show that you have accepted Lord Black's inheritance, and are officially known now as Lord Potter-Black.'

Harry and Ginny's mouths fell open. 'I'm a Lord?' Harry asked, shocked.

'Yes, Lord Potter-Black. You are now officially a Lord, and will be addressed as so, unless of course you wish differently.'

Harry shrugged.

'Very well then, Lord Potter-Black. Now, if we'll take a look at the Black inheritance…' he opened a folder and scanned it. 'Well, in Lord Black's will, he's left you, the Black Mansion, the Black Castle, The House of Black's various properties in England and abroad, and all of his money, which is 7.36 million Galleons. In addition, you now have one seat in the Wizengamot.'

Harry and Ginny's mouths fell open again. 'Are you serious?' Harry asked.

'Deadly.'

'Woah…' Harry said, shocked.

'In addition, Lord Potter-Black, you have taken over as the head of the Family Black. You will also receive your debts along with it.'

'Debts?' Harry asked, his face pale.

'Yes. You have several fulfilments.'

'Such as…?'

'You are to marry.'

Harry fainted.

…

**A/N**

**Well people, you've heard it. Dumbledore is responsible for basically all the things that have happened in his life. Oh, and he's now a Lord. And lets not forget about the money…the beautiful money….**

**And, yes, he is getting married, but to who?**


	3. The first marriage

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When Harry came to, he looked around. He was still at Gringotts but he was in another room, a smaller one, by himself. He sat up and looked down. He was lying on a small couch. He stood up and walked around the room before sitting down on the couch again. He rubbed his head and groaned slightly. He must have hit his head.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to open. In walked Ginny with a couple of Goblins beside her. Once she reached the middle of the room the Goblins turned round and left the room. Harry just looked at her in a surprised manner.

'Were they guarding you?' he asked slowly.

'Sort of,' Ginny replied. 'I wanted to look around, so Master Teadge got a couple of workers to walk with me.'

Harry nodded slowly and stood up. 'What happens now?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know. Master Teadge will be here soon, I guess he'll know,' Ginny paused, 'I can't believe you have to get married. I wonder who to though.'

This time, Harry shrugged. 'I don't know, and that worries me. I hope it's not someone horrible.'

'You could marry me,' Ginny said smiling broadly at him.

Harry tried his hardest not to cringe. He did found Ginny attractive and sometimes sexy, but she wasn't the one for him. His was now though full of worry and doubt. He couldn't stop wondering who he was being put with. Did he have a choice?

The doors to the room opened again and in walked Master Teadge. Harry walked over to him. 'So, Lord Potter-Black, we have arranged a Portkey for you to get to one of your new places of residency. Your first marriage has been arranged and a new Portkey and details will be given to you later after you arrive. Do you have any questions?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I do. Who am I marrying?'

Master Teadge reached into his pocket and took out some parchment. He looked through them quickly. 'You are marrying a Miss Fleur Delacour first, Lord Potter-Black,' he said firmly.

'Fleur,' Harry spluttered in surprise. He couldn't believe he was going to marry her. 'Does she know about this?'

'Yes, Lord Potter-Black, she knows about the marriage to you and she is currently in France getting things ready for the wedding. We have allowed her to arrange it and the second Portkey, which will be sent to you after a period of time.'

'So, the wedding will take place in France?' Harry asked frowning. He just wanted to make sure he completely understood what was going to happen.

'Yes, that is correct, Lord Potter-Black. Are you ready to leave?'

Harry just shrugged. 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Very good, now please just touch this when you're ready to leave,' Master Teadge said placing an old and worn looking book on the small coffee table. He turned to leave the room.

'What happens to me?' Ginny asked quickly stepping forward.'You, Miss Weasley, are returning to Hogwarts,' he stated simply.

'Why?' she asked loudly. 'Why can't I go with Harry?''Because this is something Harry must do himself. He will be going alone and he must not have any distractions,' he said clearly.

Harry looked at Ginny; she appeared to be sulking slightly. 'Don't worry, Ginny. I'll be fine. I'm sure Fleur will be reasonable and agreeable to things,' Harry said gently.

'Fine, but I don't like being left out.' She moved closer to Harry and hugged him tightly. She whispered into his ear. 'I'll be waiting for you.'

Harry shivered slightly, but Ginny didn't feel it. 'I'll be fine,' he repeated to her.

She gave him a small smile before being escorted from the room by another Goblin that Master Teadge called. 'Very well, Lord Potter-Black, I wish you well for your first marriage. If you need anything please to not hesitate to ask us.'

Harry nodded his thanks and watched as Master Teadge left the room. Harry waited a few minutes before placing his hand on the cover of the book. He waited for eight minutes before the object began to shake and Harry felt himself being pulled by his navel and then he was gone.

**Black Mansion:**

Harry landed on the hard ground and he groaned loudly. A flock of birds flew away from one of the trees and moved to a neighbouring tree. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the blue sky. It was darkening slightly. After a few moments, he got up and looked at his surroundings.

He was standing in front of a large mansion. He looked up at it. It was one of the biggest he had seen. He wondered for a moment if it was bigger than the Malfoy one. He continued to look around. It was located in secluded area. There didn't appear to be anyone else around for miles. He could do many things here, and no-one would know.

Trees surround the mansion and as Harry walked up the steps to the front door he saw a pair of large serpent statues which lined entrance. They were bright and solid silver. He looked them over before moving to the front door. For a moment, he wondered if he should knocked, then realised how stupid it sounded. He took his wand out and tapped the door.

The heavy, black metal door clinked loudly and opened slowly. Harry pushed the door and helped it to open. He walked in slowly. When he reached the middle of the room, the lights turned on in all rooms of the house. It stopped him dead in his tracks. He could feel his heart beating faster within his chest. For some reason, he kept expecting something to go wrong or something bad to happen.

He was standing in the middle of the living room. It was completely furnished and everything seemed well taken care of. The carpet in the living room was green and the sofas and armchairs were black and made of leather. The curtains were white and transparent. The front window in the room was tall and square, it covered most of that wall.

The walls were painted a plain white colour and contained many pictures and paintings. Harry was now having trouble believing that all of this belonged to him and he hadn't looked at the other rooms yet. He found out the mansion was three stories and all bedrooms were furnished with a queen-sized four poster bed, expect for ­the master bedroom which was king-sized and all bedrooms had their own colour scheme and furniture to match.It had six bathrooms and all were the same, except in colour. They all contained a bath, shower, and toilet. Harry went back downstairs and had a look in the kitchen, it was also completely furnished. He then decided to have a look at the backyard. He was surprised, but happy with what he saw.

There was a large serpent shaped pool with a heated spa on another side. The garden was immaculate and well looked after also. Harry couldn't believe his, though he didn't think the serpent shaped pool might have been overdoing things. He was very happy with himself that he decided to accept this inheritance. He definitely wouldn't want Bellatrix or Narcissa getting their hands on this. They had enough already. Besides, it's what Sirius would have wanted.

**Three Weeks Later:**

When Harry awoke one morning, he looked around his master bedroom. It was perfect and very, very comfortable. His head snapped to the window in fright as a tapping sound could be heard. He then rolled his eyes as he saw an owl wanting to get inside. He slid out of bed and placed on his green robe and went to the window. When he opened it the owl flew inside and landed on the bedside table.

He walked over to it and untied the letter and a small object from its legs. When he had them the owl flew off again in the sky and back where it came from. He put the object on the bed and opened the letter first. It was from Gringotts:

_Dear Mr Lord Potter-Black,_

_I am writing to inform you that everything is ready for you to now travel to France and receive your inheritance from their and marry Miss Fleur Delacour in agreement to accept them. Miss Delacour and her family are now awaiting your arrival. Please do not keep them waiting too long. Miss Delacour will meet you there. The object I have sent will take you to France and it will only activate when you touch it, it is not a time Portkey. I hope this letter finds you well,_

_Master Teadge, of Gringotts Bank._

Harry re-read the letter again, and then looked at the object on the bed. He opened it slowly; it was a small, white candle. He wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He wanted to enjoy this for a little longer.

Three days later Harry packed a few things into a small bag and stood in the living room. He just wanted to steady himself before leaving. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that. He was about to marry Fleur Delacour. He remembered her. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and absolutely stunning. Not many women could compete with Fleur.

He wondered how she was feeling about this. Maybe she wanted to; maybe she liked the idea of marrying him. He also wondered how their first night would be together. He'd had, of course, some experience but he was sure that Fleur was more experienced than he. Fleur was only three years older, but it didn't make Harry feel any better, he was still nervous. He sighed and took a deep breath before touching the candle. It lit up instantly and he turned and he was gone.

**France – Delacour Estate:**

When Harry arrived, he once again landed on the hard ground. He wondered if he would ever succeed in landing properly after using a Portkey. He got up quickly and looked around. He couldn't believe he was in France, about to get married. He took a deep breath. The area around him was breezy and... vacant, which surprised him. He was standing in what looked like a small city.

'Hello, Harry,' a soft voice said.

He spun around on the spot and his eyes locked onto Fleur. She looked amazing. She was wearing a long, silky blue dress, which almost reached the ground. Her pale skin reminded Harry of snowflakes.

'Hi,' he said back. His voice felt like it wasn't working properly.

Fleur approached him but stopped suddenly. 'Oh, sorry, Lord Potter-Black,' she said politely.

Harry shook his head and dismissed it. 'I don't expect you to call me that, especially if we're going to be married,' he said honestly.

Fleur smiled. She looked happy enough. 'So, um, is everything ready?' he asked quickly.

'Yes,' she said nodding. 'Everything is prepared. We'll be married at sunset tomorrow. Also, I have to tell you about the inheritance that you'll receive. Come with me,' he said gesturing for him to follow.

Harry did and he followed her. She led him to a large, grand looking castle. When they went inside, Harry almost gasped audibly. The inside looked like something in a museum. The walls were all painted brightly and it was painted with people and houses and many other things. Harry thought it was spectacular. They walked up a grand staircase to the top level and went into a bedroom.

Fleur took out her wand and brought two chairs and a table in the room. The table was black and made of thick metal. The chairs were white and made of the same thing. 'Please sit down,' Fleur said politely.

Harry put his small bag down and walked over to the table and took a seat. He waited for Fleur to join him. When she did, she set a delicate silver tray onto the table which had two glasses and a stylish jug on top. Fleur put her wand away and poured both of them some wine from the jug. She placed on in front of Harry, who thanked her quietly and she placed the other one in front of herself.

They sat looking at each other. It was silent, except for a ticking sound from a clock that was in the corridor outside. 'Do you have any questions before we're married?' Fleur asked, her blue eyes fixed on him.

'Well, I feel horrible asking, but what inheritance do I get when we're married or we get, I mean,' he said quickly. He was worried Fleur would be offended by what he just said but she wasn't.

Her blue eyes twinkled faintly. 'Well, you get this house on this estate and we have a couple of other castles located around France. There is also a small, but elegant manor in Paris. We have a couple of things in other countries, Germany, Sweden and Switzerland but they aren't very big, just standard castles.'

Harry nodded. That all sounded good to him. If he visited those countries, he already had somewhere to stay. He smiled to himself. 'Are you unhappy about this at all?' he asked uncertainly.

Fleur shrugged elegantly. 'I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I don't mind my inheritances being yours also. The only problem is that you have a say over what happens to them and me,' she said softly.

'I'm not going to shut you out, I will talk about things with you,' Harry assured her. 'I respect you, Fleur; I don't plan on taking anything away from you.'

Fleur seemed to relax and breathe a little easier when Harry finished speaking. 'Good. You shall sleep in here tonight and I will have some servants help you prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight Lord Potter-Black'

'You don't have to call me that,' Harry said quickly.She walked towards the door and exited. As she did though, she looked up and smiled at him.

'Goodnight,' he said under his breath.

Harry striped down to his boxers and lay down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered how things would go tomorrow. He was still nervous but happy to know that Fleur didn't hate him. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day, as Harry waited for Fleur to walk up his aisle he tried to calm the thoughts that whirled through his head. Three female servants had helped him to get ready for this afternoon and it was almost sunset and he was just waiting for Fleur to join him. The longer he waited, the more nervous he got.

The wedding was in the gardens of the estate. They had erected a substantially large, white tent and the inside was full of silver balloons and different coloured confetti everyone. The guests were sitting on thick golden chairs and the floor was covered in a thin, dark purple carpet. Harry has impressed by whoever went to this much trouble. They must really love Fleur.

After a few more minutes, the soft wedding music began to play and Harry turned to face the back of the room, as did everyone else. He gaped at Fleur a little as she walked towards him. She was wearing a floor-length white wedding gown. She looked stunning. Harry loved the white silk material and that it hugged her figure in the right places.

When Fleur reached him, she smiled at him a little. Harry tried his hardest not to blush at all, but his cheeks went a little pinkish. They both faced the front where a wizarding priest stood there. He opened a small book in his hands and sang softly for a few minutes.

Harry could feel his palms begin to sweat. He was still very nervous about what was going to happen. Everything felt as though it were going really fast. He wondered if there was a way to slow it down. Deep down he knew he was over reacting though and reminded himself that most people went through this before getting married, even though most people have more time to prepare and ready themselves for it.

The man looked at them both. 'Lord Harry James Potter-Black, do you take Fleur Isabelle Delacour to be your wife and will you look after her in sickness and in health, in better or for worse and love her for as long as you both shall live?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, I will.'He then turned to Fleur. 'Fleur Isabelle Delacour do you take Lord Harry James Potter-Black to be your husband and will you look after him in sickness and in health, in better or for worse and love him for as long as you both shall live?'

Fleur stood straight and poised as she nodded. 'Yes, I will,' she said in her strong French accent.

The two people then faced each other and gently placed a ring on each other's fingers. 'You may now kiss your bride,' the wizarding priest said quietly, bowing to them slightly.

Both Harry and Fleur smiled a little. As Harry looked at Fleur, he thought she was the one who looked a little nervous. They both leaned forwards and kissed one another gently. When they parted the tent broke into applause, then Harry and Fleur walked back down the aisle together.

They got their photos taken quickly and then went back inside the tent for some food. When a slow song began to play Fleur grabbed Harry's hand. 'Now, we dance,' she stated firmly.

Harry silently agreed and they both went to the dance floor together and moved around the dance-floor together. 'So, are we staying together tonight?' he asked slowly.

Fleur smiled and gave him a small wink. 'Yes, my dear husband, we are. I'm sure you'll love it.'

Harry felt himself go nervous and sweaty again.

Later that night, Harry waited in the bedroom alone. He was waiting for Fleur to come back. She told him she wanted to make herself pretty and just right for him but he wasn't sure he understood. There was nothing wrong with her that he could see. He walked over to the fireplace and waited for her. He was only wearing his boxers and a black robe over the top.

He wasn't as nervous as before, he had gotten used to Fleur's presence but now that they were alone and about to consummate the marriage he was nervous again, but it was a different kind of nervousness. Minutes later, the door to the bedroom creaked open gently.

Harry turned to look and a glimmer of excitement began to hum under his skin before he lifted his eyes and saw her looking straight at him. Her small blue nightgown didn't leave much to the imagination. It was short and almost transparent. He had never gotten a hard on that fast in his life. Fleur looked... well, there weren't many words that could describe it. She looked sexy, hot, and tasty.

He continued to watch as Fleur made her way over to the bed. Lifting the short nightgown over her head and disposing of it onto the floor. Harry followed it then looked to her body. She was slender, her curves were delicate and feminie. She was perfect.

As she walked past window in the room, the moon caused her blonde hair to appear silver...almost glowing in the dark. Harry approached her slowly as she turned to face him. He dared himself to look down to her breasts. Her nipples were slowing becoming hard. Harry wondered if she was becoming as excited as he was.

He stopped before her and stared her into eyes. They were a deep blue and one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes he'd ever seen. Fleur reached out and pushed Harry's robes off his shoulders and it fell to the ground. Harry closed the distance between them and lowered his mouth to hers.

His hand lifted to her cheek and slid back into her hair. He noticed her hair was the same texture as her lips. Soft and smooth. He knew a man could get lost within her scent and body for a very long time. He was also happy to know that Fleur was his and his alone.

Fleur moved one of her hands and her soft palm flattened against his hairless chest and slid down to his flat stomach. She moved closer and began to slide her lips over his skin. Her tongue had begun to retrace the trail her lips had left and Harry's mind went blank and he grabbed her arms and jerked her up to him, slamming his lips roughly against hers.

He then heard a soft noise in her throat, as if she were purring. His mouth plundered and explored, his hands roaming quickly over every inch of her body that he could reach. They both moved to the bed together and Fleur pushed Harry onto it. He fell onto his back and Fleur lifted herself on top of him.

The blood in his body was pulsating, draining directly into his groin. At the moment he wouldn't be able to stop to form a single coherent thought. All he knew was that he had to be inside of this woman, right now. Their lips met again and he sighed with appreciation as his hands moved down her body and came to her legs. They both had moaned when his fingers found her flesh, stroking and exploring. Her skin was warm, though Harry felt a tiny shiver travel through him.Harry let Fleur stay on top of him. He still hadn't removed his boxers. He wanted to wait for her, he was willing to wait. He lifted her up slight and plunged his fingers into her, eliciting a sharp cry from her lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched back slightly, her hips riding his fingers as they continued to stroke quickly inside her.

She came with a long shuddering moan; she opened her eyes and kept them on him for the duration of it. When it finished she leaned forwards and gave Harry a long and slow, but sensual kiss. Harry pulled her down so their chests met and he held her for a moment.

When he was about ready he flipped them over so Harry was on top. He placed his lips to her neck and kissed her down to her chest, he played with one breast while he suckled the other. Fleur moaned and began to writhe beneath him. Harry was surprised that he was still rock hard. He had half-expected to come by now. He thought he would have lost control earlier. Fleur was so perfect.

With her feet, Fleur removed Harry's boxers. He looked at her with a small smile. She was grinning though. She looked so pleased with herself. She was more talented than Harry realized. I guess you do learn something new every day.

'Are you ready?' Harry whispered hoarsely.

Fleur's face was slightly flushed. She nodded rapidly.' Yeah, I need you.'

Harry moved quickly thrust inside her quickly. Fleur cried out happily when Harry was finally sheathed inside her. He slowly moved inside her, his lips parting with the intense emotion she was giving. It seemed to radiate from her, engulfing him in a whirlwind of pleasure. Looking down at her, he saw her full wanton lips were no longer pink but a deep red.

He eyes closed when he felt her clenching around him tightly. His hand found itself in her hair and he began to move faster, thrusting deeper until the unbearable need for completion began to pump through him. He leaned his head back and moaned, feeling the rush of release begin to build inside. He could feel every inch of her around him, throbbing and begging.

The fire inside her stomach was spreading throughout her body, causing the tips of her toes to exquisite pleasure. She closed her eyes ad focused solely on the feeling he as causing between her thighs. It was wonderful; it invoked pleading moans for more deep in her throat. The mounting excitement was shocking, causing her to quiver beneath him.

Harry cried out and bucked his hips against hers. He felt the fierce hear rush through him causing his body to shudder. He kept thrusting inside her savagely until he emptied himself completely. Drawing in a desperate breath of air into his lungs he fell forward on top of Fleur. He was surprised he didn't hurt her. She just placed her arms around him and placed small kisses on his neck.

After a few moments, Harry rolled of her and lay beside her. Fleur rolled onto her side and placed herself in his arms. 'Hmmm, we should keep doing this. I could get used to it.' She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Harry placed his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. He looked at her. She was still beautiful though he knew he wouldn't want to anger her, especially with her being part Veela. He was still happy that she didn't mind being his wife. Harry thought he could actually really fall for her.

Harry then wondered what was going to happen now, after tonight. A part of him worried, and another part of him was curious about tomorrow.

**A:N Well people, I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story onto their favorites and story alerts. Here are the statistics so far.**

**Reviews: 7 (please review guys, it's this keeps me and Moony3003 writing!)**

**Hits 1156 (at this time)**

**C2s 11**

**Favorites 12**

**Alerts 37**


	4. Kidnapped?

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry groaned as he awoke from his slumber. Besides him, Fleur muttered something unintelligent as she rolled over. Harry smiled at the content look on her face, before he got up and went to the bathroom.

Downstairs, after only just finishing a leisurely breakfast, French style, Fleur walked in the room, still in the clothes she had worn last night. The content look was still on her face.

'Hey Fleur,' Harry said, smiling at her.

'Morning Harry.' Fleur replied, sitting herself down at the table.

The two of them fell into a companionable silence as Fleur helped herself to croissants and fruit, piling it neatly onto her plate.

Harry simply smiled, and opened up the Daily Prophet, that had been delivered by one of the House-Elves in the Manor. He froze as he looked at the Headlines. 'Oh…shit.' He said, getting Fleur's attention.

'What's the matter, Harry?'

Harry passed the newspaper to Fleur, who as she read it, her eyes widened.

_**The Boy-Who-Lives disappeared, presumed kidnapped**_

_In astonishing news, it has discovered that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared._

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, has asked all wizards in England and abroad to help in the search for Harry Potter. It is believed that he is currently under the Imperius curse. Should he be encountered, he ought to be stunned and brought to the Ministry of Magic._

_When asked what would happen to Harry Potter, the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore issued a joint press, stating that "Mr. Potter will be placed under heavy security by Aurors and the vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, in a hidden place. He will be kept there and trained until the correct time to unleash him against he-who-must-not-be-named._

_For a look at Harry Potter's life, go to page 2-4_

_To find the circumstances in which he's disappeared, go to page 5_

Fleur threw the paper to one side, and looked at Harry, worriedly.

'Yeah,' Harry said, looking at her. 'I think I'm in deep shit.'

**Present time; Hogwarts**

**Ginny Weasley**

Ginny stormed up and down the Room of Requirement. She was seriously pissed off. First of all, Harry had yet to write to her, and second of all, he had married that French bitch, when it should've been her!

She had wanted Harry ever since her first year, when he had saved her. And that had proven it, that he loved her. She wondered what he was doing at that moment, probably being forced to do weird _French _things, no doubt. Yes, the French were all freaks, poor Harry, he was stuck with one.

Yes, her and Harry were destined for each other, everyone said so. Especially her mother. And she was right, for once. But now, thanks to some fucked up inheritance, she was in danger of losing Harry. Still, she would deal with the problem. She just had to get Fleur out of the way…

**Ron Weasley**** and Hermione Granger, IE, the original Golden Trio**

Ron sighed in boredom as Hermione yet again piled a load of books on his knees. He hated her at the moment. It was funny, he had never really realised just how goddamned annoying she really was, until Harry had disappeared.

And where was Harry? Well, according to Dumbledore, he was kidnapped and was probably being forced to do things. Unlucky bastard. Still, while he was unlucky, he was a bastard. He had always been in the spotlight, driving out Ron. He hated Harry sometimes, but at least he was a laugh, unlike Hermione.

'Uh,' he groaned as another pile of books was piled on his knees. 'Hermione, why the hell do we need all these books?'

Hermione looked at him as though he was an idiot, which he probably was. 'Because Ron, we need a way to find where Harry is, and if Hogwarts library doesn't have anything on it, then we'll never find Harry, will we?'

Ron muttered something unintelligent.

'What was that?' Hermione snapped at him.

Ron glared at her. 'I said, maybe its not such a bad thing that Harry isn't here.'

Hermione slapped him. 'You bastard!'

Ron stood up, his face redder than usual. 'Fuck you, I'm going.' Ron stormed off. Hermione sat down, a few tears in her eyes. While she didn't like Harry at the best of times, he at least provided something to bounce off ideas. She needed him to be popular, and without him, her small social status would disappear in a flash.

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore sighed. He was so angry with Potter. Hadn't he, the greatest wizard in the world, made him what he was today?

There had been so much he had done for Harry. In first year, hadn't he, taking pity on Harry, given him just enough points so that Gryffindor could win the House Cup? Maybe he was a bit biased there, but still…Gryffindor were the best house in Hogwarts.

He sighed again. He remembered Harry's Second Year in Hogwarts. After he had been removed from Hogwarts, and Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban, didn't he protect Harry? All he asked for was loyalty to him. It didn't matter about everything else, but their loyalty to him was needed.

He had also helped the Order of the Phoenix when they needed it. It had been a shame when he had removed James Potter from leadership of the group, but he clearly wasn't suitable for it, unlike him. After James had been removed, there had been a small crisis in the Order, but now, now he had fixed it. And he was respected and followed to the end by them all.

Hadn't he proven it? Hagrid, he had once been quite independent and lived like a giant. But now, now he had been civilised by Dumbledore. Hagrid believed everything that he said now, and he would never, ever question or disobey him. Remus Lupin, he had been quite a bad egg in third year when he had betrayed Dumbledore's confidence, but he had been terribly sorry and had sworn to serve him. That was quite a nice advantage Dumbledore held now.

And it was especially a shame about Sirius. He wasn't loyal to Dumbledore at all, but to Potter. It was like wizard chess. One of the knights, instead of doing as he ordered decided to instead protect a pawn. It was a shame what he had to do. Through fifth year, Dumbledore had been merciful and kept him away from the main events, safe and protected. However, Sirius had decided to take it up a notch by trying to remove Dumbledore's protective gaze from Harry by becoming his godfather. It was a shame that he had to deal with Sirius by placing Bellatrix under the Imperius curse, but, it was all for the Greater Good.

But he had underestimated one thing. Feelings. That was a problem he'd always had trouble with. Even from an early age. He hadn't taken in the possibility of the anguish of Harry when he had to go back to the Dursley's every summer, nor had he taken into account that Sirius would've hated him after being confined in Azkaban for so long, all because of him. But it was all for the Greater Good!

Still, he loved Harry really. Over the years, he had become to see Harry as more than a pawn, but how could he deal with it? He had done his best to get rid of his feelings by ignoring Harry in fifth year…but…but it hadn't worked.

Dumbledore sighed once again. Those filthy Goblins, having taken Harry away from him. They would pay, and Harry would once again be safe…safe until he got rid of Voldemort. And then, then the world would be safe, and Harry could be placed away, once again safe.

He smiled. Yes, everything would turn out to be alright…

**Gringotts**

Master Teadge looked through even more papers. He sighed. He loved his job, he really did. But there were some days when…when paper just made him sick. And this was one of those days. After spending over three weeks trying to get through the mess that was the Black inheritance, they had recently just discovered a new inheritance belonging to Harry. It wasn't really a surprise when you thought about it, but who would've known that the Potter's were extremely rich!

They had lived in a shack for Christ's sake!

Still, Master Potter should be pleased. At least…he'd better be, or else he'd feel the sharp end of a Goblin sword where the sun don't shine, even if he was a favoured client, Goblins still had their limits.

**Delacour Estate**

Harry was in the library. He knew that he needed to practice new spells, to actually learn. With the spells he knew, he would be lucky to live for a few minutes against Voldemort. Even now he still thanked the gods for allowing him to live. He also prayed that they struck down Dumbledore as well, but so far nothing yet…unfortunately.

Fleur was downstairs, talking with some of her friends and family, trying to see what they could do for Harry. But knowing Dumbledore, the old manipulative bastard, he had planned for anything they had come up with.

He needed help, and a lot of it.

The door opened and Fleur walked in, a concerned look on her face. 'Harry, a Goblin from Gringotts is here, and they want a word with you.'

Harry nodded, and standing up and going to Fleur, held her hand as they walked downstairs, Fleur every so often given him a reassuring smile.

As they made it downstairs, Harry saw a familiar Goblin. 'Hendrickson!'

The snooty Goblin looked up and him, and gave a small bow. 'Lord Potter-Black. A pleasure, once again.'

Harry bowed back, making the Goblin smile. 'Hendrickson, is there a problem?'

'Oh, no, my Lord. No problem. The opposite in fact! After quite a lot of looking, we have successfully found the Potter Inheritance.'

Harry blinked. 'What do you mean? The Potter's weren't rich, were they?'

'Very much so, my Lord. At the time of their deaths, they were one of the most richest families in England, and had quite a bit of political power. It was believed that after the war, James Potter would've become the Minister of Magic.'

Harry's eyes sparkled as he devoured the new information about his father. 'That's incredible. So, do I have to go to Gringotts?'

Hendrickson nodded. 'Yes, Lord Potter-Black. Would your wife care to accompany us?'

Fleur nodded. 'Yes please, Mr. Hendrickson.'

The Goblin chuckled with delight as he pulled out a portkey. 'If you would both care to hold on.'

Both Fleur and Harry did so, looking a bit anxious.

'Hold on, here we go!' The enthused Goblin shouted with delight as they disappeared to Gringotts.


	5. The Potter's Inheritance

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
**

Harry and Fleur groaned as they fell into a pile, Hendrickson managing to  
jump out of the way.

'I hate doing that' Harry groaned as he untangled himself from Fleur.

After helping Fleur up, and brushing the dust off of each other, Hendrickson  
led them along the same corridor as Harry had gone to before. He supposed  
that they were going to the same room as well.

He hissed into Fleur's ear, 'If the Potter's have left me an  
inheritance, will this mean that there's a chance of me having yet another wife from an arranged marriage?'

Fleur nodded, looking grim. 'Theirs is a possibility of that happening,  
Harry. The Potter's were a very old and established family, and they  
would've been following the same traditions and customs as the rest of the  
Wizarding families. Of course, your grandfather, Charlus Potter, was a very  
liberal man, and he refused to follow several old traditions. One of them  
may have been indeed refusing an arranged marriage; however, he was  
severely punished.'

Harry gulped, he was quite nervous now, and he had no wish to know what the  
punishment was. 'But, how do you know so much about my family?'

Fleur looked at him with amusement. 'It would be very silly of me to not  
find out about your family before marrying you, wouldn't it? Who knows  
when that information could come in handy? Besides, everyone should have at least  
some knowledge of their family, whether they married into it or not.'

Harry gulped again; he made a mental note to find out about the Delacours'  
before Fleur questioned him on it.

After a few more minutes of walking, Hendrickson led them to Master  
Teadge's office. Upon opening the doors, Master Teadge looked up from his office  
where he was looking through several piles of papers, and smiled welcomingly.

'Ah Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter-Black, how are you?'

Fleur blushed at the sound of her new name, while Harry, beaming walked  
straight up to Master Teadge and shook his hand.

'We're very well, Master Teadge. I hope that business is treating  
you well?'

'As well as can be expected in these dark days, Lord PotterBlack, please,  
sit down.'

Fleur and Harry sat down, while Master Teadge took out several files.

'Alright, Lord Potter-Black, after you left for your marriage, Gringotts  
started to look through the Potter inheritance'

Harry interrupted. 'But don't I have to be of the wizarding age,  
seventeen, to be able to receive my family's inheritance? I can certainly  
understand receiving the Black inheritance through the will, but I'm  
only sixteen.'

Master Teadge smiled. 'Well, Lord Potter-Black, yours is an exceptional  
case. Because of your receiving of the Head of House Black, you  
automatically become a legal adult in all but age. Because of this, you are now eligible  
to receive the Potter inheritance, whereas you would've received it once you  
were seventeen.'

Harry looked impressed. 'So, as an adult, am I able to leave  
Hogwarts prematurely?'

The smile on Master Teadge's face fell. 'Alas, I'm afraid not. As I  
said before, you are an adult in all but age. Because you are sixteen, you  
must complete your education.'

Harry groaned.

'However,' Master Teadge continued. 'Because of your new status as a  
Head of House, a Lord and marriage, you will be granted several  
special privileges.'

'What kind of privileges?' Fleur asked.

'Well, as a Head of House, you must be seen as above mere House rivalries.  
You have the option of moving out of Gryffindor Tower and into a  
separate room.'

Harry looked pleased at the prospect. 'At least it'll mean that I'll  
be away from Dumbledore's own personal house.'

Master Teadge nodded. 'It is well known that most Gryffindor members are  
Dumbledore supporters. Recently, Gringotts have installed many new spell  
detection devices, and have found an extraordinary amount of influencing  
spells on many wizards and witches who come into Gringotts. Nine out of ten  
of those affected used to be or are Gryffindor member.'

Harry gaped. Gryffindor was a recruiting ground for Dumbledore?

Master Teadge leaned forward, his expression serious. 'My advice to you,  
Lord PotterBlack, is to immediately dissociate yourself with Dumbledore, and  
leave Gryffindor Tower immediately. Constantly check yourself and your  
friends for any spells upon them and you and the same to your rooms. I have little  
doubt that the majority of classrooms have been charmed as well, so constantly remove any foreign spells upon you. And foremost, never be alone with Dumbledore.'

Harry nodded solemnly, looking at Fleur in confirmation, before the sight of  
her reminded him of something.

'What about Fleur? Would she be allowed to remain with me?' He held her  
hand, looking at Master Teadge worriedly.

Master Teadge frowned. 'Well, as a Lord, a Head of House and the fact that  
you are married to her, I see little reason why you should not be allowed to  
do so. However, knowing Dumbledore,' he said, glancing at Fleur. 'He  
will regard your wife as a threat to his control over you, Lord Potter-Black, and  
will try and have the time between you two limited, if not remove you from  
each other all together.'

Fleur clutched Harry's hand, her face showing terror. Harry held her hand  
back, his face worried.

'I will not allow that, Master Teadge.'

Master Teadge sighed. 'You may not have a choice in the matter, Lord  
PotterBlack. While you are an adult in all but age, it is that age exactly  
that puts you under his jurisdiction. Gringotts, however, with your  
permission, of course, can help you.

Both Fleur and Harry looked at him eagerly.

'Please, Master Teadge, anything that Gringotts does to help us will be  
rewarded ten times over!' Fleur said with desperation in her voice.

'If we have your permission, Lord Potter-Black?'

Harry nodded. 'Of course you do.'

Master Teadge bowed his head. 'Very well, Gringotts will hire wizarding  
lawyers, and of course, our contacts in the Ministry of Magic will do our  
utmost to help you.'

Harry breathed out, his desperation slightly easing, but still there,  
nonetheless. 'If you can prevent Dumbledore from separating us, I will be in debt to  
you, Master Teadge.'

Master Teadge nodded in acknowledgement of Harry's promise. 'Then we  
will get started immediately. Now, if you please, may we get back to the  
Potter inheritance?' Harry nodded.

'Very well. From the Potter inheritance, you receive land in America; you  
receive 852 million Galleons from the British account and a further 463  
million Galleons from abroad accounts. There will be more, no doubt, but  
we're still working on finding the relevant documents for this.'

Harry and Fleur stood. 'Thank you, Master Teadge. But it might be best  
that Fleur and I retire back to Delacour Manor.'

Master Teadge stood as well. 'As ever, it was a pleasure, Lord  
Potter-Black. We will send Hendrickson again once we've found the rest of the documents detailing the Potter inheritance. Also, not to worry you, but we also  
believe there to be more documents to the Black inheritance, so we'll also inform  
you about the documents once we've located them.'

Harry and Fleur turned to walk out of the room, only to be met by  
Hendrickson at the door. 'Master Teadge! Master Teadge! Aurors have just assembled  
outside of the building, along with Dumbledore and the vigilante group, the  
Order of the Phoenix!'

Master Teadge stood up, his face grave. 'Assemble the guards, and send for  
additional reinforcements.'

Harry interrupted him. 'Master Teadge, can I assume that they're all  
here for me?'

Master Teadge looked at him, 'yes, Lord Potter-Black, they're here for  
you. I must ask that you and Lady Potter-Black leave immediately to safety.  
We do not want innocent lives lost here because of some damned Aurors.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I won't. Tell me, do you have any conference  
rooms available in Gringotts?'

Master Teadge looked at him, confused. 'Well, yes, Master Potter-Black. We  
have some, but why?'

'Send a message to Dumbledore that I will meet him and him alone in one of  
your conference rooms.'

'But surely he'll suspect a trap!'

'No, he won't. He holds too much trust about me to suspect that. Besides,

I may as well have it out with him sooner than later.'

Master Teadge nodded. 'Very well, Lord Potter-Black.

**30 minutes ago  
Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office**

Dumbledore was in his office, chastising a fourth year male student who had  
been caught trying to prank his office. Normally, Dumbledore would've let  
it go with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, but these days, ever since Harry  
had disappeared, Dumbledore's temper had been on a short leash…a very  
short one.

'And I warn you, Mr. Yuelt, should I ever catch you attempting to trap my  
office corridor a portable swamp, try and replace my wand with a trick wand,  
replace my telescope with a punching telescope, replace my Wizengamot hat  
with a headless hat and replace my Sherbet Lemons with Canary Creams, I promise  
you, you will pay. Not just you, but your house as well. Do you understand  
me?!' He screamed at the boy, who nodded frantically.

'Get out!' He roared at the boy, who ran away from the headmaster's  
office as fast as he could, terrified for his very life.

The headmaster groaned as he fell back onto his chair. All his thoughts were  
on Harry. How could he leave him? How could he leave Hogwarts? He was the  
chosen one! He was the weapon in which to destroy Voldemort! No, Harry had to return to Dumbledore.

Harry was fragile. Granted, he had faced more difficulties than other  
teenagers of his age had, but that didn't mean anything. No, he was safe  
and sound with him, the greatest wizard ever!

Suddenly, the fire turned green and Kingsley came out of it. 'Dumbledore,  
we've located Harry Potter.'

Dumbledore stood up immediately. He was never now more thankful for having  
Aurors in the Order of the Phoenix, especially an Auror so high in the  
command chain.'Where?'

'Gringotts. He also had a woman with him. If I'm correct, then she was here during the Triwizard tournament. If memory serves correctly, it was that French girl…Fleur Delacour.'

Dumbledore breathed out deeply. What was Harry doing with that French girl?  
What the hell did those Goblins give to Harry? There was a perfectly good  
reason why Harry had to be kept with Dumbledore; it was things like these  
that threatened to destroy all of his carefully laid plans.

'Dumbledore?' Kingsley said, looking confused.

He shook himself. 'Alright, Kingsley, gather the Aurors and I'll gather  
the Order of the Phoenix.'

Kingsley nodded. 'I'll gather them.'

Dumbledore smiled. Yes, Harry would return to him, and everything would be  
in place once again.


	6. Confrontation!

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Please read bottom of the page when you've finished reading the chapter, a explanation is needed to why I'm so late with the chapter.**

Dumbledore, the assembled Order and the Aurors all advanced on Gringotts. As they drew closer, the large doors slammed shut. Gringotts was officially in lockdown. They all halted. Kingsley, who was leading the Aurors, and Tonks, who led the Order came up to Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore,' Kingsley started. 'Gringotts is in lockdown. It'll be nearly impossible for us to get in now.'

Tonks nodded in agreement. 'He's right, Dumbledore. The last attempt to get into Gringotts while it was in lockdown was 200 years ago, and there were no recorded survivors of that attempt.'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'We'll have to try anyway. It's more important than anything else that we retrieve Harry and remove the Imperius spell from him. That poor boy, we have no choice but to take him somewhere safe and sound, where we can train him for the final fight…'

Tonks and Kingsley looked at each other dubiously. Personally, they both thought that this had been coming for a long time. Harry was a bloody teenager, he wasn't about to just simply do as Dumbledore said, he would always rebel at that age! And the fact that he was in the presence of Fleur Delacour, the Wizarding World's pinup witch, simply gave further evidence that Harry was having fun, that he was free. Something that he'd never had under Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was a great wizard, yes, but he was also a wizard who didn't know when to stop. It was all well and good when Dumbledore manipulated Harry for some things, but when it was for some bullshit like "The Greater Good", and then it was going too far.

For Tonks knew something, a little secret about Dumbledore. She had been there, at the Department of Mysteries last year, and she had seen Bellatrix there. But that hadn't been the Bella she had known in her youth. Bella had been beautiful back then, but it had been her eyes that had set her apart from everyone else.

They had been a gorgeous blue back then, but when she had been married off to her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, Tonks didn't see her for a very long time. In fact, it hadn't been until she'd been assigned to Azkaban for guard duty that she had finally seen her aunt again.

She had changed so much since then. Her cheeks were gaunt, her face was pale, and her hair, once so beautiful and silky, was ragged and clumps of it seemed to move on its own. She had cackled upon seeing Tonks, and had insulted her and her family. As Tonks left Bella though, she had seen the deep black eyes of Bella, and she knew in an instant what had happened.

She had been placed under the Imperius curse.

Her first thought was that it had been Voldemort that had placed her under the curse, but then she remembered one particular prisoner who had been placed under the Imperius spell, and his eyes had been a deep dark green, with a hint of red. That immediately discounted Voldemort from having placed Bella under the Imperius curse, because when someone was placed under the Imperius spell, their eyes changed colour to match the person's soul. Voldemort's soul was therefore dark green with a hint of red.

Her next thought had been that it was Bella's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, but it was well known that his magical capabilities were only just higher than that of a squib, and the Imperius curse required a very high magical capability, something that he would never get.

And that had left only a few questions to find the answer, namely, who was close enough to the Blacks to place the Imperius curse on Bella, who would have the motive to put it on her, and who had the magical capability to do this. And of course, the answer came immediately. Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always been close to the Blacks through the Potters. The Dumbledore family itself was partly related to the Blacks, having married of one of its daughters to one of its sons. The marriage proved fruitful, and as time went on, and more children appeared, Dumbledore was given more access to meet his relatives.

Tonks had remembered one particular night when Bella was just being got ready for her marriage, and Dumbledore, as her great-grandfather, took the opportunity to speak with her alone. For around five minutes, Tonks, as a bridesmaid waited outside for them to be finished. Finally, when he had come out, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad, and he had winked at Tonks, who at that age was embarrassed to admit that she had a small crush on him. She shuddered; thank god she grew out of that particular crush.

And of course, Dumbledore knew that Rodolphus Lestrange was clearly straying near the dark side of magic, everyone practically knew about that. At the same time, Voldemort was rising in power, and it was clear that anyone with half a mind, well, a quarter of a mind if you looked at Rodolphus, would join him. Especially Rodolphus if you thought about it. He was practically a squib, and he would've wanted power over his more magically capable neighbours and relatives. And who better to infiltrate Voldemort's Death Eaters than Rodolphus's own wife, Bella. He must've had a field day when she rise to Voldemort's right-hand side. Not to mention that it wouldn't have been too hard for Dumbledore to place the Imperius curse on her, he was clearly capable.

As the Aurors and the Order stood outside of the bank doors, milling around, wondering what to do, the doors suddenly opened a crack and a Goblin walked outside towards Dumbledore.

His face was clearly snooty, and he looked disgusted to be seen with them. Tonks had an immediate disliking of him. The Goblin reached Dumbledore.

'Are you…Dumbledore?' The Goblin enhanced the last word with disgust. Tonks hid a smile, maybe this Goblin wasn't so bad after all.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. 'I am Professor Dumbledore. We understand that you have a Mr. Potter in there. There doesn't need to be any more trouble here if you'll just release him into our custody.'

The Goblin looked at him coldly. 'No, I think not. However, you are allowed to enter. Lord Potter-Black wishes to speak to you.'

Both Dumbledore and Tonks' eyes widened at the title.

'Lord Potter-Black?' Tonks said, emphasising the word Black.

'That is what I said, Miss Tonks.'

'But there hasn't been a Head of the Family Black since Sirius died…' Tonks said, confused. 'The Black family died out with his death, surely you are mistaken.'

The Goblin shook his head. 'I will not speak of it in public, Miss Tonks. I suppose you may as well come along as well, but no-one else.' The Goblin turned on his heels and walked through the doors, followed hesitantly by Dumbledore and Tonks.

As they walked through the doors of Gringotts, they saw around eighty security Goblins with their favoured weapons, the Heart-Slayers. Both automatically gulped. The Heart-Slayer had been banned by the Ministry of Magic after the last Goblin war, but it appeared that their wishes had been ignored. If the Order and the Aurors made it inside the building and actually won, then Tonks estimated less that 90 of them would return alive, let alone unwounded.

Barricades were being set up, Goblins were pouring in from every nook and cranny it seemed, and there was even a dragon placed in the hall, having been brought up from deep underground.

As they passed through corridor after corridor, they saw much the same thing as they had in the Great Hall. Barricades were being erected and Goblins were going into position. Yes, Gringotts was basically impenetrable. Nothing would be able to defeat the Goblins when they were like this. Not even during the Goblin Wars had the Ministry managed to defeat Gringotts. Not even the various Dark Lords who had attempted to get inside Gringotts had succeeded. Tonks shuddered, if her instincts were correct, the Goblins had chosen their side, Harry's side. And if Dumbledore refused to see that, then this day would end bloodily, for everyone.

Finally, they reached a large conference room, and they entered it.

In the room was a large table. At one end was Lord Harry Potter-Black and sat next to him was Fleur Delacour. Surrounding the room were around 30 Goblins with their Heart-Slayers, and a further ten stepped in behind Dumbledore and Tonks. Two seats were drawn up at the other end opposite to Harry, and they both sat down gingerly.

Dumbledore started the conversation. 'Harry, thank Merlin that we've found you. My boy, you've clearly been placed under the Imperius curse by Lord Voldemort, or one of his followers.' He clearly looked at Fleur when he said that. Harry's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

'Now we've found you, you must come with us, immediately! I, well, me and the Ministry, have a safe location for you where you'll be looked after and protected.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a smile danced around his lips as he stood up, clearly expecting Harry to follow.

Harry remain sat, his eyes still narrowed. Tonks detected a hint of anger around him. Dumbledore looked a little bit angry as he waited for Harry to stand and follow him. A few minutes passed, and Dumbledore remained standing, staring at Harry as Harry stared back. Tonks realised that a battle of wills was happening here, and she privately hoped that Harry would win.

Finally, Dumbledore snapped. 'Harry, you will come with me immediately! You will stop this nonsense as well. I am your elder, and I clearly know what's best for you, even if you refuse to admit it!'

Harry finally reacted. He smirked and lay back as the Goblins bristled at Dumbledore's words. Harry finally spoke.

'Professor Dumbledore, you will not address me as Harry but as my station and title demands, which would be Lord Potter-Black. You will not address me any other way unless I give you permission to do so.'

Dumbledore bristled. 'Harry-' He started before the Goblins lowered their weapons at him. Dumbledore clearly wasn't too happy with the odds as he sat back down, his face clearly angry.

'Do you want to try again?' Harry said, his voice mocking.

Dumbledore breathed in deeply and out again. 'Lord Potter-Black,' he said, clearly hating those words. 'You are in great danger from Lord Voldemort and his followers. I am afraid that you will have to come with me where it is safe, until the school term begins, and I am able to direct all my time towards protecting and training you.'

Harry shook his head. 'Nope, not going to happen.'

Dumbledore's face looked shocked. Harry smirked before winking at Tonks, who blushed. She saw Fleur do something with her leg just before Harry flinched slightly. She sniggered at his predicament.

'Lord Potter-Black, I don't think you fully comprehend the scale of the force that's threatening you. Lord Voldemort's power is growing every day, and-'

'And your wizarding world is unable to take care of itself,' Harry interrupted. 'And so now you have to turn to an innocent teenage boy, who through all of his life has been told that he is destined to solve the problems of the Wizarding world, and when he's gone down a slightly different path, he's manipulated back, with or without his wishes. Well, let me tell you, Dumbledore, it's not going to happen. I realise that what you think you did to me was for "The Greater Good" bullshit, but believe me, nothing is going to stop me from destroying you when all this is over.'

Dumbledore looked at him, shocked. 'Lord Potter-Black, what have I ever done wrong to you?'

Harry laughed darkly. 'I think the term is what is it you haven't done to me.'

Dumbledore spluttered. 'Lord Potter-Black, I protest this-'

Harry finally snapped. 'Be quiet, Dumbledore! You will not speak until I ask you something, do you understand me!' He yelled at the still spluttering Professor, his face red with anger.

'Now, you ask me what it is you've ever done wrong to me. Well, I'll start, shall I?'

'Let's go all the way back to when you heard the prophecy from Trelawney. Who actually heard that prophecy apart from you? Snape. Tell me something, when you caught him, why didn't you wipe that information from his mind? You knew exactly what would happen once he heard that information, and yet, you decided to just leave it there in his mind? Why the fuck didn't you want it removed from his mind? I'll tell you, you wanted a spy in the Death Eaters, so you decided that it was worth the sacrifice of two people who had been nothing but loyal to you. What else was it though you wanted with my parent's death? I'll tell you, you wanted your weapon, and to get it, it didn't matter how you did it.'

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest before he was silenced by a Goblin holding his weapon to the back of Dumbledore's head. Harry nodded at the Goblin respectfully. 'Thank you, Dumbledore, I told you to not speak until I gave you permission. Now, remain quiet.' He said the last word so coldly that Tonks couldn't help but shiver.

'Now, let's go to what happened when my parents died, and I was left on my own. We'll start with Sirius Black. Sirius, as you well knew, was innocent. He went to kill Wormtail, like he deserved the honour of doing. And yet, when he was framed for murder by Wormtail, for killing my parents and killing a street full of Muggles, you decided, even though you knew about when they changed Secret Keepers from Sirius to Peter. You told the Ministry to not continue with the trial, convincing them that it would be a waste of time and resources, and to simply send him to Azkaban. And yet he was so loyal to you, loyal even when he escaped Azkaban. But what did you do? You left him in the very place that he strived to escape from, and you forgot all about him. It was only when he came to you attention, by attempting to adopt me and to save me from my relatives, you intervened, and somehow killed him!' He yelled the last part at Dumbledore, making him flinch.

'First year, tell me something Dumbledore, you are meant to be one of the greatest masters of reading minds, and yet, you failed to prevent Voldemort, inside of Quirrel's head. You knew the suspicions that Snape had, and yet you failed to check on them, like anyone with half a mind would've done so. Instead, you manipulated everything. The Mirror of Erised, you left it out purposely for me to find it, so that I would be compelled to find it. The warning at the feast, what student's curiosity wouldn't be aroused at that? Practically the whole school was dying to find it, and yet, it was me who happened to go in.'

'Second Year, again, you could read minds, and Ginny knows that you read it, you even opened it up especially for you so that you could act on it. But you ignored it. You even set things up so that I could find it. You could've sent the whole damn Auror force inside the school and hunted it down. You don't need a bloody parsletongue to get in there; you could just blast the toilet apart and go inside of it!'

'Third year, granted, you helped me out there, so I bear you no ill will for that.'

'But forth year, that I can blame everything that happened to me on you. You were the school hosting it, you could've stopped me from entering it, you don't need to do anything. Crouch junior, you may not have known who he was, but it was clear that he drank an unknown substance, like alcohol. He even practiced the forbidden curses on us! On your permission apparently!'

'And fifth year, the year in which everything changed for me. Snape, you allowed Snape to enter my mind, a Death Eater, whose allegiance was suspect. You may claim that he's innocent and had changed sides, but where's the proof? Did you at least search his mind once in a while? Did you subject him to Veritaserum? No, you didn't. You simply took the word of a Death Eater.'

'No, I'm through with you Dumbledore. I have officially had enough of everything. These years, I've been abused, attacked, manipulated and all of it because of you. A man who is still trying to manipulate me into doing what he wants. But here's the truth, Dumbledore. I'm free. I'm free from you. I can do what I want. I'm happy, Dumbledore. I'm happy here with my wife,' he ignored the two gasps from Dumbledore and Tonks. 'I have everything going for me now, Dumbledore.'

'I agree that I am the ultimate weapon that will kill Voldemort, but I'm not going to be able to do that while being "protected" by you and your precious Order. No, I'll be doing my own thing now. I will be learning how to win, how to fight, and I will kill Voldemort. Have no fears old man, I will be taking my revenge on you once I've dealt with Voldemort, but until that time, you're safe. My only advice to you is to run, get away. Who knows, you might even live for a few more weeks after Voldemort's death.'

He motioned to the Goblins behind Dumbledore, who grabbed him and took him away. Harry stood and called after him, 'you stay safe now, you hear?'

He chuckled and turned to Fleur. 'I think that went quite well, don't you?'

She smiled and kissed him, before motioning towards Tonks.

Harry turned. 'Tell me Tonks, are you still loyal to Dumbledore?'

Tonks shook her head. 'No, I may have been once, but I haven't been for a long time.'

Harry blinked in surprise; he'd always believed Tonks to be a hardcore supporter of Dumbledore. 'May I ask why?'

She nodded. 'I know how they killed Sirius.'

Harry's face was now shocked. 'Tell me, please.'

She nodded. 'Bellatrix was placed under the Imperius Curse by Dumbledore, a long time ago. Snape's not the only person who's "spying" for Dumbledore. She was turned evil by Dumbledore himself, and is now free, still doing these evil things. She's killed so many, and yet, it's all because of Dumbledore.' Her voice broke a couple of times.

Impulsively, Fleur went over to her and hugged her, as Tonks hugged her back, tears breaking out of her long suppressed eyes.

Harry sat back down, he would have revenge, no matter what against Dumbledore.

Master Teadge entered the room. 'The Aurors are leaving back for the Ministry. However, a few of the Order are remaining behind, and are loitering around. However, it's safe enough to stand-down our forces, so we're doing that.'

Harry nodded. 'We are severely in your debt, Master Teadge.

Master Teadge bowed. 'It was a pleasure, Lord Potter-Black. But it's not over yet. We've found some more conditions of the Potter inheritance.'

Harry groaned. 'What is it this time?'

Master Teadge looked at Tonks, grinning as he did so. 'Well, you and Miss Tonks are to marry each other.'

Harry and Tonks looked at each other, then at Master Teadge, then at each other again.

They both fainted.

**Guys, I'm really sorry about the lateness of the chapter. My Beta Writer didn't send me the revised copy (nor has he yet sent it) so this is the original chapter, so forgive me 4 any mistakes.**

**On another note, if anyone's interested in being a Beta writer, please message me, all I need is for someone to send me back the copy within a day, so I can post it for your enjoyment.**

**Finally, I went all out on this chapter, so I want at least 15 reviews before I post another. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as I've got 74 Alerts and 24 Favorites, for all of you to send a review; it really makes my day, honest!**

**If you have any questions about the story, please, message me. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


	7. Poll

Hey guys, I've hit a block and I don't' know what to do

**Hey guys, I've hit a block and I don't' know what to do. So, I've set up a poll giving you three choices. Choose wisely as you only have 1.**

**Basically, it involves;**

**Harry (with wives) leaving England for another country**

**Harry (with wives) staying in England, but not going to Hogwarts**

**Harry (with wives) being forced to go to Hogwarts**

**Now, I'm only giving you two days to do this, so please vote.**

**To vote, please go to my account page, where you'll find the relevant vote**


	8. Getting to know you,

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, thank you all for voting**** and the results are in!**

**By a clear majority, it has become apparent that the winner is "Harry (and wives) leave England!**

**Well, I don't know quite how I can do that, but I do promise that I'll do my best to make the story as enjoyable as possible. However, if it doesn't come to your expectations, then I can only apologise. Anyway, onto the story!**

Harry groaned as he came too. Looking around the room, he found himself lying in a massive bedroom, lying on a King-sized bed. Harry groaned as he remembered the events of earlier. He had a headache, a really bad one.

As he got up, a crack hit the room and a elf appeared. The elf was wide eyed and was dressed in an official uniform with a "PM" logo on its

Harry jerked back in surprise. 'Who the hell are you?' Harry yelled at the elf, who didn't even batter an eyelid.

'I is Christie, Master Potter-Black, one of Potter Manor's House Elves.'

Harry blinked at the strange looking creature. 'What? House Elf? Potter Manor? Hang on, Potter Manor?!'

'Yes Master Potter-Black, we're at Potter Manor.'

Harry leapt out of bed, grabbing his shirt and trousers and pulling them on as he half hopped/ran outside of the massive bedroom. Just as he opened the door, he ran into a body, making them both fall onto each other.

Harry stared down at a gaping Tonks, his hands having gone by accident onto her breasts. Both of them immediately blushed, before someone 'hem hem.' Harry looked up to see Fleur, her arms folded and her foot tapping.

Harry immediately leapt off Tonks, before reaching down and helping her up. Tonks, still blushing leapt back from Harry as soon as she was up. Fleur looked at him, and then back to Tonks, grinning as she did so.

'What's funny?' Harry demanded.

'You two,' Fleur said, still grinning.

'What about us two?' Harry asked, royally confused at this point.

'Doesn't matter.' Fleur rolled her eyes. 'Come on you two, I don't know about you, but I think that we're all going to need to talk about this, right?'

Both of them concurred.

Fleur turned on her heels, walking down the corridor, Tonks catching up to Fleur, and whispering in her ear. Harry briefly wondered what they were talking about before he realized what a wonderful view there was down below their waists. Harry immediately fell into a daze as he followed their appealing asses. Tonks turned around to see Harry drooling a little bit. She smirked, and nudging Fleur, she swayed her ass even more.

After several blissful minutes of Harry lost in his own world, the two girls came to a halt. A second later, Harry walked into them both, leading to some very imaginative combined French and English swear words, and a clip around both ears.

Afterwards, all three of them went inside the room, where a table had been set up, Fleur and Harry on one end of the table, and Tonks on the other end.

An awkard silence then came about, before finally being broken by Tonks. 'So…Lord Potter-Black, how exactly did you become the Head of House Black?'

Harry winced at the title. 'Tonks, if we're going to be married, I think you can call me Harry, don't you? And I got the title from Sirius. He left it in his Will, which also married me to this gorgeous girl.' He stroked Fleur's hand, who smiled happily.

'But the real question is, Tonks, why didn't you release Bellatrix from the Imperius Curse? And why didn't you do anything to bring down that old bastard?'

Tonks sighed and looked at the floor. 'Harry, the reason why I didn't release Bella from the Imperius Curse…well, look at it from her point of view. The last true memory she would've had would've been one of her happiest days ever, the day in which she got married. How would you fell, waking up twenty years later, having been imprisoned for crimes like the incident involving the Longbottoms? Or killing her own cousin, Sirius? At the very least, she'd never forgive herself, and would likely fall into depression, and then suicide. On the other hand, Bellatrix is a useful spy into the workings of Voldemort's plans, and could prove useful at the final battle, if that'll ever happen.'

'And as for Dumbledore, well, Harry, before you came along, he was the greatest wizard who ever lived in this century. He's a genius Harry, like it or not, but you have to admit that his plans were masterful. If you want evidence of that, well look at you! You had been brought up from birth to destroy Voldemort, even if his plans didn't work the way that either of you would've liked, they still proved useful. You're a great leader now, look at the DA, you've learnt the art of leadership, you've learnt how to fight, and you've got Fleur…and of course, me.'

Harry and Fleur nodded, before Harry asked another question. 'That's another point, Tonks, how do you feel about the marriage?'

Tonks shrugged, bemused. 'I…I don't understand Harry, what do you mean, how do I feel?'

Harry looked at her. 'You know, surely you can't be pleased with the idea of an arranged marriage, can you?'

Tonks looked at Fleur as though asking what the hell was he high on and where could she get some of it? 'Well…uh…Jesus, Harry, I don't really know how to answer that, really. I mean, I've basically spent my whole life being prepared for it, if it ever happened. I mean, I'd have liked to have married for love, sure, but to be honest, it doesn't look likely, especially in these times.'

Harry continued interrogating her. 'But surely you must feel something?'

Tonks just looked annoyed now. 'Harry, the only thing I feel at the moment is annoyance. Christ, I've explained to you how I feel about it. Like I said, I don't really mind!' She growled and got to her feet, before sitting back down. 'Look, Harry, I'm different. Alright? All my life, I've been defined because of one ability, the fact I can change forms without even having to think about it. It's the only reason why I was accepted into the Auror service, it's basically the reason why I was hated so much in school!'

'Every girl hated my guts ever since day one, mainly because of my ability to change into anyone and anything, meaning I could be the most beautiful girl in school. And all the boys just saw me as a sex object. A few of them even wanted me to be a different girl every day so that it would look like they were dating more than one girl!'

'So basically Harry, I have little expectations of ever marrying for love. I mean, now that I think about it, an arranged marriage was basically the only hope that I ever had of being happy. So to answer your question Harry, yes, I'm happy about it? Okay?' She glared at him.

Harry raised his hands in submission. 'Ok, ok! I get it, your happy!'

Fleur sniggered, while Tonks' glare lessened slightly. She sighed, 'I think I'm going to need a serious drink.'

Harry nodded. 'I think I do as well.'

Fleur rolled her eyes. 'Well I, for one, have no interest in becoming completely wasted, count me out.'

Tonks grinned at her, 'sup to you then I suppose. Come on Harry, I know where the bar is.'

Harry grinned back. 'Let's go!'

Tonks offered her hand to Harry, who after looking at a smirking Fleur, hesitantly took it.'

**Eight hours after two hours of hard drinking later…**

Harry groaned, and immediately put his hands to his head. Looking around the room wildly, he saw a Goblet with what he assumed to potion. Grabbing it, he drank deeply from it, before pulling a face at its bitter taste. It still helped though, the headache in the last few seconds had gone down, a lot.

Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his leg. Gulping, he pulled up the quilts, and immediately gasped in shock. Lying there, was a naked Tonks!

Harry immediately looked away; well, so he thought he had. He was still looking! He tried again, but his head was firmly staying put. He shrugged, never defy free will, and looked again happily.

Tonks' breasts were quite small, but perky. Her skin was quite pale, but was smooth and had few, if any, blemishes on them. Her face was arranged into a content sleep, and she was curled up. Harry's gaze went further down her body. She had quite a nice ass, rounded out, just begging to be touched. Harry looked further, a certain part of her body was covered up, but Harry was fairly certain there was no hair down there. Harry groaned, and finally managed to look away, but unable to move for fear of waking up Tonks.

After a minute, Harry heard a rustling under the sheets, and a gasp. Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't realised it, but there was a huge tent in the sheets, and Tonks was directly staring at it. He gulped, and prayed for the tent to go down, but if anything, it grew straighter, more proud. He closed his eyes, and hoped that his death would be a quick one.

However, instead of the shouting and screaming that he expected, he heard a giggling, as the sheets were removed. Tonks sat up, revealing herself in all her glory and looked at Harry, a grin still on her face. 'Wotcher Harry,' she said, stretching herself.

Harry forced himself not to look. 'Hey Tonks,' he said, his eyes firmly rooted on the ground now.

Tonks' hand went under his chin, bringing his eyes to look at her face, she looked curious. 'Did we do it last night or something? I can't remember?'

Harry shrugged. 'Now that you mention it, I can't. But then again, drinking three bottles of Firewhiskey apiece would destroy anyone's memory of that night. And I hardly think that I would've been able to…fulfil that particular duty last night.'

'Actually,' a voice came, making both Tonks and Harry jump. Their eyes turned towards the door, where a very amused looking Fleur stood in the doorway. 'Neither of you did anything last night. I walked into the bar, and I found both of you slumped, unconscious, on the bar, snoring. I summoned a few elves to take you to the bedroom, and undressed you.'

'Oh…' Tonks and Harry said at the same time.

'Now, if you've both finished with your little games, the shower is free, and I hardly think it would be suitable for the two of you to enter the shower at the same time before you're both officially married to one another.'

Tonks winked at Fleur. 'You know what, your right.' She leapt out of bed and into the bathroom next door, leaving Harry there, groaning as he collapsed into bed. Fleur rolled her eyes, 'English…' she muttered as she walked out of the room.

Harry glared after her, 'French...' he muttered.

…

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne as blood-traitors and Muggle scum were thrown at his feet. Most of them begged for mercy, and it was granted. A swift death for all who asked. However, for those who were too much of a traitor, their deaths were long and slow. The longest had lasted around three months. He sighed with happiness, three whole months of pure pain.

In particular, it was a pain that he hoped to inflict on that Potter boy. Yes, he deserved nothing less than a cruel, agonizing death. How many times had he been thwarted by that boy? Too many times. He had even offered Potter a place in his Death Eaters! But he had rejected that offer. That alone would cause for death.

However, recent events had greatly changed in the Wizarding World. It appeared as though Potter had broken all ties with Dumbledore? If that was actually true, then victory seemed to be imminent for Lord Voldemort. The ultimate weapon, out of the hands of the leader of the enemy forces. If he could manage to kill the boy, then nothing would be able to stop him. Pondering about this, he summoned one of his Death Eaters to him.

He smiled evilly at the Death Eater. 'Greyback,' he hissed. The Death Eater removed his hood, revealing a shaggy man with graying hair, his face covered with matted hair and whiskers. His mouth opened to reveal pointed brown teeth and sores on the corners of his mouth.

'Yes, my Lord?'

'I have a task for you and your kind.'

'Anything for you, my Lord.'

'You and your pack must hunt down Harry Potter and any who are with him. I want all of them dead.'

'Your wish is my command, oh glorious one.'

As the werewolf left, Voldemort allowed a smile to come to his face. Soon, ultimate victory would be his…

…

Harry, Fleur and Tonks all sat at their table, their plates filled with food, and all of them eating. Suddenly, a House elf appeared, carrying a newspaper, which it handed straight to Harry. Harry muttered thanks as he unfurled it. His eyes widened, 'Oh…shit.' Tonks and Fleur looked at him, their eyes staring.

'What's up?' Tonks asked.

In reply, Harry started to read out the main page of the Prophet.

_**Potter declared traitor**_

_In a remarkable turn of events today, it turns out that Harry Potter has been declared a traitor by the Ministry of Magic. When asked why, a correspondent has informed us that "Mr. Potter has been reaching this point for years with the Ministry. Ever since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, when Cedric Diggory died__ under suspicious circumstances, it has been believed that he has_

_Harry Potter was also involved in the incident involving Gringotts, the Ministry and the vigilante group, the Order of the Phoenix, led by the illustrious Albus Dumbledore. While previously believed to have been under the Imperius Curse, it is now been established that while he hasn't joined he-who-must-not-be-named, he is now a Dark Lord in his own right._

_If sighted, the Ministry asks all wizards and witches to not approach him under any circumstances whatsoever, and inform the Ministry. In addition, any supporters of Mr. Potter should be reported._

_Once captured, the wizard or witch who assisted in the capture of Mr. Potter will receive the Order of Merlin first class, and an additional 200,000 Galleons. Any wizard or witch who has assisted in the capture of two of his followers, a Miss. Delacour and a Miss. Tonks, will receive the Order of Merlin third class, and 50,000 Galleons._

Tonks and Fleur at the same time said, 'Oh…shite.'

Harry stood, and looked at the two of them. 'Alright you two, I have an idea. England is obviously no longer safe. We're trapped in our own home. If we went out, even to Muggle England, we'd soon be found. I think that we need to leave, where we'd be out of the way from meddling own fools, and obsessed Dark Lords.'

'But, where? Where in England is safe then?' Tonks asked, confused.

Harry looked at her sadly. 'Nowhere is safe in England, Tonks. But, it's only England that's not safe. I think that we need to leave England.'

Fleur looked at Harry, smiling slightly, while Tonks looked at Harry, shocked.

'But, but, what about your education?' Tonks asked, shocked.

'There are other schools, most of them just as good as Hogwarts, if not better!'

'But, what about Voldemort?' Tonks seemed desperate to find an reason for not going.

'I hardly think that I'll be able to defeat Voldemort if I remain at Hogwarts. I mean, he say's he wants to train me, but to whose standards? The Aurors? No offence, Tonks, but the only ones worth any damn are the unspeakables, and come on, how do we know whose side they're on?'

Tonks glared at him, while Fleur sniggered.

'So then, where do you think we should go?' Tonks asked.

All three of them spoke at once.

'France!' Fleur said.

'Cuba!' Tonks said.

'America!' Harry said.

They all glared at each other for a moment, before breaking into laughter.

Harry, wiping his eyes chuckled. 'How about I just roll a dice?'

The other two nodded.

Harry went upstairs and got a dice. This was going to be the decider. The two girls watched as Harry rolled the dice.

One of them cheered and the other two groaned.

'Yes! We're going to…'

**A/N**

**Yes, I'm going to be very, very cruel and I'm leaving this as a cliff hanger. Well, what can I say? The votes are in, and Harry's leaving England. Thank you so much for all those who voted. And thank you for the 19 reviews from you all (you know who you are). I'm going to want a minimum of 15 reviews per chapter though, so…enjoy! Lol.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who gave suggestions in, and anyone who rambled (it was enjoyable to read them.) Especially those who mentioned Cuba, America and France, again, you know who you are. Now, I'm actually going to go roll a dice, and see where Harry's going. Soo…bye bye now!**

**And don't forget 2 review!**

**From Kaeim (I love my new name!)**


	9. Shopping

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here we go, America!**

**A:N. **

**Before you read this, I've got something to say. I asked for 15 reviews, just 15, and I only got 5. Well, I've actually had enough. If I get less than 20 reviews for this chapter, then I'm giving up the story. I'm sure that many of you are authors, and know how it feels when only a few people review for a story that you know is good, but get no recognition.**

**So, this is the chapter. Until I get 20 reviews for this chapter, you can consider the whole story abandoned.**

**Now enjoy it.**

'Yes! We're going to Cuba!'

Harry and Fleur looked at Tonks.

'Um...Tonks, that's not a three. That's a five.'

Tonks looked at the dice, crestfallen. 'So does that mean…'

'Yes! We're going to America!' Harry leapt up and down like a excitable child. He kept bouncing for a few minutes, before wilting under the joint glares of both Fleur and Tonks.

Tonks and Fleur moved towards him, their expressions dark and evil. Harry desperately thought about what to do. 'Um…um…and that means…' Oh god, they were almost on him! 'That means shopping!' He cried out.

The two women stopped. 'You have our attention,' Fleur said.

'I can get one of the elves to perform Concealment charms on us, change us so we won't get caught!'

Both the women looked at each other, then at Harry and leaned forwards. Harry closed his eyes, expecting to get clipped around the ear, but instead, he felt two soft lips kiss his cheeks. He opened his eyes again and saw the women looking at him, smiling.

'You know, for an English guy, you have some sense in you, at least.' Fleur said, winking at him.

'Um…thanks, I think.' He mumbled.

Fleur looked at him expectantly. Harry looked around, confused. 'What?'

The two women sighed. 'I take my previous statement back,' Fleur remarked.

'Harry! Get! The! House! Elf! For! Fleur!' Tonks said, highlighting each word.

'Oh right!' Harry slapped his forehead. 'Chrissie!'

The House Elf appeared. 'Yes, Master Potter-Black?'

Harry bent down. 'Could you please cast concealment charms on me and these two beautiful ladies?'

The House Elf beamed with delight. 'Of course, Master Potter-Black!'

The elf started to sway about, chanting strange guttural words. Harry backed away, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and Goosebumps appeared over his body. He gulped as he placed himself between the elf and the two girls.

Suddenly, two blasts of raw magic burst out of the Elf's mouth, the chanting at an incredible height. Each blast hit each one of them, and changed them.

After a few seconds of tingling, it stopped. Harry looked up, and gaped.

In place of Fleur, a white haired woman in her mid-twenties stood. Her nose had become a bit more chunky, but overall, she was still pretty. Tonks had transformed herself into a quite tubby, brown-haired girl, who looked only fourteen. Seeing Harry's face, she winked at him.

'Not bad, Mr. Potter.' She grinned at him.

Harry summoned a mirror to him, and gasped. In place of Harry Potter, a man, in his late forties, stood there. His short hair had turned completely dark, and went down to his shoulders, manky looking and greasy. His once-green-eyes had turned purple.

'Okay…that's just wrong.'

Fleur and Tonks giggled at his expression.

He sighed. 'Yes, haha, let's all laugh at the ugly man. Now, let's just get to Diagon Alley before anything else happens.'

Fleur shrugged. 'Well, how then Harry?'

He hesitated. 'Um…' he felt a tugging at his sleeve. He looked down to see Chrissie holding a old battered watch. He hesitated.

The House-elf rolled its eyes. 'It's a Porkey, Master Potter-Black. It'll take you straight to the Portkey area in Diagon Alley.'

Harry beamed at the Elf. 'Aww, thank you Chrissie.'

Turning on his heels, he took the hands of Tonks and Fleur and held it to them. He looked back at Chrissie, realizing something. 'Um…Chrissie? How does it work?'

She looked at him. 'Just say where you want to go, and you'll go.'

He smiled gratefully at the Elf. 'Thank you, Chrissie.' He turned back to the women. 'Diagon Alley!' He cried out, and the two girls and Harry disappeared.

…

All three of them landed in a pile, Harry stuck at the bottom. He groaned as the two girls got off of him, taking their time, he noted.

Tonks lifted him up, 'you alright Harry?'

He nodded, groaning. Fleur giggled. 'I'll fix that little problem later, Harry,' she said lustily, winking at him. Harry blushed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. 'Look, let's just get shopping already.'

Harry nodded. 'Look, why don't you two go do your thing. I'm going to Gringotts and see if any of my inheritances have lands in America. I'm hoping they do, anyway.'

The two girls nodded, already distracted by a clothes shop. Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'll see you later!' He called out to their rapidly disappearing backs.

Harry sighed and started walking towards the large marble bank, its golden doors glistening in the sunlight. Two Goblins stood at the doors, carrying Heart Reapers. Even if illegal, the Goblins were taking no more chances after the Order and the Aurors attempting to enter the bank with force.

The two of them looked him over hostilely, checking him for weapons. Harry was forced to hand over his wand to the Goblins before being allowed to enter.

Harry calmly walked through the entrance hall straight up to a Goblin, bypassing a queue, causing around 15 people to glare at him. The Goblin looked up at him coldly. 'Yes?' He asked.

'I wish to see Master Teadge, I am a favored client of his.'

The Goblin looked up and down him, a slight sneer on its face. 'Master Teadge happens to only have one client, and believe me; he would not stoop to the likes of you as a client.' He sniffed.

Harry realized that the concealment charm was still on him. He leant forward. 'I'm Lord Potter-Black; I'm under a bloody concealment charm.'

The Goblin raised an eyebrow. 'If you are who you say you are, then you won't mind putting it to the test.' He pulled out a parchment and a small knife. 'A drop of your blood on the parchment please.'

Harry poked his index finger, causing a drop of blood to drip onto the parchment. The parchment hissed, and a name appeared at the bottom of it. The eyes of the Goblin widened, and he looked at Harry. 'My most sincere apologies, Lord Potter-Black, I'll see to it that Master Teadge see's you immediately.'

He clapped his hands together, and a Goblin appeared. He whispered into the Goblin's ear, who nodded, and beckoned Harry to follow him. As the two of them walked off, and the Goblin called up the next customer, a Ronald Weasley glared at the back of Harry.

Who the hell was that person who pushed in front of him? He looked like a right dick. And a Death Eater to boot. Ron's eyes started to shine. If he, Ron, managed to subdue this Death Eater and hand him in to the authorities, then he'd become an instant hit at Hogwarts! He'd become the Prince of Gryffindor!

His mind made up, he pushed his way to the front of the queue, ignoring the glares and the protests. He leaned over the Goblin, who didn't even look bothered.

'Who the hell was that?' He demanded.

The Goblin glared at him. 'Have you ever heard of client confidentiality, Mr. Weasley?'

Ron slammed his fist on the table. 'Don't try and confuse me with your big words. I asked a question, and I demand the answer to it, now tell me, you filthy Goblin.'

The Goblin's eyes glowed red, and his fist suddenly slammed into Ron's chin, knocking him back. Ron started to cry as the Goblin threw himself after him, locking him down on the floor and punching his face. Finally, the Goblin got up, beckoned one of the amused watching Goblins over to him. After speaking some Goblin words, the Goblin lifted up Ron by his hair, dragged him to the entrance and threw him out.

Ron, groaning pulled out his wand and healed most of the injuries. He spat some bloody phlegm on the ground and sat himself on the steps, obstinately waiting for the Death Eater to come out. The Goblins would pay later, but for now, he would take down the Death Eater, whoever he may be.

…

Harry walked through the halls, led by a Goblin. It was odd, but he seemed to reach Master Teadge's office much quicker than normal. As he entered the office, Master Teadge turned to face Harry with his usual smile on his face.

'Ah, Lord Potter-Black, a pleasure to see you again. I must say, Gringotts was very worried about the safety of our most favored client. What may we do for you, my Lord?'

Harry smiled gratefully at the Goblin. It was nice to know that in a time like this, it was creatures like this, rather than wizards, that he could rely on. 'Master Teadge, I find myself unable to remain in Britain any longer. It is just too dangerous as far as I'm concerned for me, my wife and with the way things are going these days, any future wives. I find myself having to look over my shoulder constantly while I'm in public, and believe me, that doesn't do much for my mood these days, you know, with a Dark Lord out to kill you and a master manipulator trying to get me into his grasp.'

Master Teadge bowed his head. 'Yes, I can imagine, Lord Potter-Black. Well, you certainly have quite a lot of land overseas and a lot of money as well. Was there anywhere in particular you were thinking of?'

'Yes, America.'

'Ah, America! Land of the Brave. Yes, you have quite a bit of land in America. If my memory serves…' he shuffled through various papers on his desk, before stopping at one. 'You actually own the entire magical state of Boston, and I must say, it's been quite a money maker,' he chuckled. 'You currently own several skyscrapers there, quite a lot of flats and currently have several mansions there.'

Harry smiled. 'Excellent. Can I assume that there's an overseas Gringotts there?'

Master Teadge nodded. 'Yes, we have quite a lot of overseas banks. Boston has its own Gringotts, and once you make your way there, you can have the British Gringotts send over all of your files. We're still looking through them, and we shouldn't be long in finishing them off.'

'Excellent.' Harry stood up with Master Teadge. Looking down at the Goblin, he smiled and extended his hand to the Goblin, who shook his hand. 'I thank you sincerely for everything that Gringotts and you have done for me. Should you ever require it, I will return the favor.'

Master Teadge let go of Harry's hand and bowed. 'May your enemies fall before you in battle, and may your riches continue to prosper.'

Harry turned and left the bank, not realizing that a certain redhead followed him.

…

Fleur and Tonks, after Harry had gone to Gringotts had gone to a clothes shop. After shopping there for several minutes, Fleur had split from Tonks to go to one of her most favorite places there, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

She always loved going there to have her favorite ice-cream flavor, vanilla. In her thoughts of ice cream, she accidently walked into a man. Taking a step back, she apologized to the man, before making her way, but was stopped by the man's arm, which cut her off.

'Well, what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?' The man said, lust plain in his eyes.

She glared at him. What was going on? The glamour charm was meant to make her look unattractive, what was...she gasped. Her Veela charm! No glamour charm could stop that, oh, she was an idiot!

She looked back at the man, his hair a dark brown, a pudgy nose and slanted eyes. She shuddered; he was an ugly man, not like her Harry.

'Let me pass,' she said to him, trying to walk around him.

He blocked her again. 'Hey now, woman, you should be glad that you've got the attention of a guy like me, and all these as well.'

Fleur looked around. Surrounding her were several men, who looked the same as the man who was obviously their ringleader. They blocked any view from any passerby, and they were closing in fast. Fleur moved her hand to where her wand was, only to have it stopped by the man, who then grabbed her and dragged to an alleyway.

She screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She had been silenced by one of the men. She whimpered, the men started to tear at her clothes. She tried to resist, but was slapped. Her mouth filled with blood.

She was trapped, the men clustered around her. One man got in front of her, pulling down his trousers. She sobbed as he approached her. He came closer, closer.

He groaned and looked down. A hole had appeared in his chest. He looked up and Fleur, and collapsed to the ground. The men turned around, and saw a boy with his wand. The men, seeing that the boy had killed their friend rushed him. Within a few seconds, it was all over.

Around the boy were the motionless bodies of the men.

All of them, dead.

…

Harry ran to Fleur, hugging her as she clutched to him, sobbing. The concealment charms started to fail and she turned back into her Veela self. Harry swore as he saw her ripped clothes. Taking his wand, he started to repair the tears and rips made by the men.

Harry took off his concealment charm, now, if ever, Fleur needed to see him that he was sure of. Fleur stared at him blankly, before coming back and holding onto him as though she'd never let him go.

Harry breathed words into her ear, saying it wasn't her fault, he was so sorry, they'd be leaving. Fleur simply clung to him, needing him. She closed her eyes.

…

Ron followed the man as he ran down a alleyway. He had been following him ever since he'd left Gringotts, looking pleased. Probably something to do with you-know-who, no doubt. All of a sudden though, he'd started running. The guy had looked up to an alleyway, and had started running as fast as he could. Ron had immediately run after him. It was a good thing he'd hadn't had thirds at lunch today, or else he'd had never kept up with him. He was probably using a spell to move that fast!

Even so, despite Ron's obviously superior running skills, he'd been too far behind the man to reach there. When he had got there, he'd found the bodies of at least five men. God, the Death Eater must've snuck on them from behind, and taken out the poor guys. Ron pulled out his wand, gulping, as he looked around the corner. He gaped at the sight.

Fleur Delacour! It was that French bitch from fourth year, at the Triwizard Tournament! He'd given her the chance to go out with him, but that whore had the audacity to laugh in his face and walk away. He growled. He'd got his own back though, when he'd damaged the wand of that whore. She never knew what had happened to it, but Ron did.

The strange man was hugging her as well. Ron looked closer. That was weird; the man's hair had changed from a long manky grey, into short black hair, rather like…Potter!

He cast his mind back to the newspaper that day. Yes, the Prophet had said something about capturing two of Potter's accomplices. That Tonks, the clumsy idiot, and Fleur Delacour! Ron turned on his feet and ran to where he knew his father was shopping. He'd tell the Ministry, and he'd get the reward! All of those Galleons, and all the respect from Gryffindor and all the other Houses that mattered! Even Slytherin would fall under the new Prince of Gryffindor!

…

Harry led Fleur out of the alleyway after reinstalling Concealment Charms, ignoring the bodies that lay littered around. He knew that he had to get out of there as soon as possible. Fleur was clearly in shock, and the Concealment Charms wouldn't last for very long. Where the hell was Tonks?

Looking around, he realized that he'd forgotten what she'd morphed into! Shit, shit, shit! He looked around, desperate. Fleur was getting some attention now; the Concealment charms didn't stop the look on Fleur's face, or the reaction of her body.

One person came up to him. Harry gripped his wand, ready to blast that person to the end of the world if he had to. The person stopped.

'Wotcher Harry.'

Harry breathed out in relief. 'Tonks, help me with Fleur.'

Tonks nodded and grabbed one arm, helping her to Gringotts, where they could use their fireplaces and Floo powder.

Just as they reached the entrance of the Bank, loud popping noises came from behind them. Harry turned, and saw at least 20 Aurors there.

'Concealmeants Endest!'

Harry felt his Concealment Charm suddenly go, and he and Fleur were stuck in their ordinary bodies.

'There they are, stun them!'

The Aurors started firing off spells at the trio. Harry and Tonks quickly dropped Fleur gently on the ground and fired off shield spells. Very quickly, the effort of keeping the shield up against the mass attack of stunners and other spells wore the two of them out.

Harry gritted his teeth and cried out to Tonks, every word a strain upon his body. 'Tonks, get, Fleur. Go, into, the, bank! Get, help!'

Harry suddenly screamed in what seemed to be pleasure as he threw up his other arm without a wand. A great light erupted from the arm, and the shield suddenly grew brighter. His jaw seemed to go further than it naturally should as he screamed silently. Tonks, not knowing what the fuck was going on, ran back to Fleur and grabbed her, taking her up the bank steps, while other wizards and witches clustered around in groups, hiding from the battle at the foot of the stairs, as Harry took step after step back towards the bank.

As Tonks made it to the insides of the bank, she was met by at least 30 Heart Reapers. Behind the Goblin guards was Master Teadge, his usual smiling face grave and dark. Upon seeing Tonks, he waved the weapons down and ran to her.

'Miss Tonks, what is going on?'

She waved to the battle outside, her breath ragged. 'The Aurors, they've found Harry. Help him, please!'

Looking outside, Master Teadge gulped and turned to the guards.

'Soldiers, get out there and deal with the Aurors. If they resist, use maxium force. We will not allow this battle to take place further on Gringott's holy steps.' He slammed his fist against his chest. 'May our battles be victorious!'

The Goblin guards slammed their own fists against their chests. 'May our coffers grow, and may our honor remain intact!'

Screaming their war cries in their Goblin language, they poured out of the bank towards the Aurors and Harry.

…

Harry grimaced as another spell hit a weak spot in his shield. He applied more power to the shield. He didn't know how he was holding, but he was being controlled by pure instinct, his mind detached from his body as more power swept from his wandless hand.

He had no idea how this was happening. All he knew was that an animal rage spread in him as soon as the Aurors had fired spells at Fleur and Tonks. He had suddenly departed from his body, and seemed to be watching from a distance as more Aurors appeared, confident of their ability to take down the infamous "dark lord".

He gasped as he saw Ron there, laughing at Harry. More pops were heard as more Aurors appeared and charged the steps where Harry was holding off the Aurors. He saw assembled wizards and witches, some of the more bold ones forming themselves into make-shift groups and firing their own spells at Harry. He noted that none of the Aurors seemed to mind this. He must've been a greater threat than he'd imagined if the Aurors weren't willing to take full credit for taking down Harry Potter.

He felt his shields start to buckle. He tried to apply more power, but he couldn't, he just didn't have enough power. He took another and another step back, but the Aurors doggedly followed him his footsteps. They wanted his blood; they wanted to see him dead. Those filthy bastards!

He felt his rage reboot his power and once again, the shields becoming an almost blinding blue. His physical self started to roar in rage as it suddenly expanded its shield outwards, turning it from defensive to offensive. It bowled over the attacking Aurors and wizards, sweeping through their ranks like a knife through butter. The frenzied physical self suddenly charged the fallen Aurors, throwing complete balls of pure magic at them. The balls surrounded the Aurors, striking them, causing them to disappear elsewhere. Within a minute, most of the 50-strong attacking Auror force had gone, before the attacking Goblin guards arrived. The surviving Aurors had their wands knocked out of their hands, and were thrown into a group, guarded by the Goblins. A few resisted, but were attacked by the Heart-Reapers.

The Heart Reapers were like spears, the tips of them sparkling with energy. Once thrust into an enemy's body, the spark spread through the body, destroying any cells and stripping the flesh from the bone.

The mental Harry suddenly felt the physical Harry start to turn against the Goblins. Crying out a silent denial, the mental Harry thrust itself into the physical Harry, fighting it for dominance.

For what seemed to be eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, the two Harry's fought, before the physical Harry finally gave in to the mental Harry.

Harry, now rejoined with both its physical and mental self, staggered for a minute, before regaining his balance.

He stumbled up the stairs, ignoring the looks of hate and disgust from the surrounding wizards who had assembled, having watched the fight between Harry and the Aurors.

Once inside, he held onto Tonks as though he'd never see her again. He whispered, 'I love you,' into her ear, before he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

**Three days later**

Harry woke up; his head pounding like people were throwing rocks at it.

He felt himself being supported, and he opened his eyes blearily. He saw Fleur there, having seemingly recovered from the attempted rape.

'Hey love,' he muttered.

He felt lips being pressed against his own.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of seabirds. He quickly sat up. 'Whe- where are we?' He asked, astonished.

Fleur smiled and bent forward and whispered into his ear,' Welcome to the new world, Lord Potter-Black.'


	10. Travelling to America

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry groaned as he left his cabin and was almost instantly blinded by the immense light that shone in his eyes by the sea. Swearing, he turned away, covering his eyes. Fleur rolled her eyes, and brought out her wand and pointed it towards Harry's eyes.

'Lightous decreasus!'

The light instantly dimmed around Harry's eyes, and he was able to see again. He mentally thanked the gods that before he'd left school, Hermione had fixed his eyes up. He was thankful to her in many ways, not least for intelligent conversation, something that Ronald had never provided him with.

Smiling at Fleur, he took her hand and walked with her around the ship, listening to her go on about the ship and how lovely the crew and the surroundings were. He breathed in the deep crisp sea air as he reached some of the railings and just stood there, taking in the incredible view as Fleur went on.

Two hands slid around his face, covering his eyes and a voice breathed into his ear, 'guess who.'

Harry smirked. 'Wotcher Tonks, how are you?'

Spinning him around gently to face her, she grinned at him. 'I'm good, Harry. No real damage from that fight anyways. I'm just happy, relaxing in this sun.' She smiled happily at Harry.

He grinned back, 'I'm glad to hear that, Tonks.' He gestured to Fleur who was still talking. 'Does she ever…?'

Tonks shook her head. 'Nope, much as I'd love that, it ain't gonna happen.' She giggled.

Harry smiled, just as Fleur had finally finished going on about the ship, and looked at Harry and Tonks expectantly. 'Well?'

Harry looked confused, but Tonks immediately snapped into action. 'Oh yes, I absolutely agree with your views! Don't you agree Harry?' She nudged him in the ribs.

'Oh, yes! Absolutely!' Harry stammered, but apparently he'd done the correct thing, as Fleur smiled at the pair of them happily.

--

The cool wind of the night brushed through Harry's hair as he leaned across the railing, thinking of nothing, really. He sighed; he couldn't believe the past events that he'd been through. Learning of Dumbledore's manipulations, marrying Fleur, getting engaged to Tonks, and now leaving England for America!

A second later, a great white shape flew at Harry. He leapt back, falling on his backside, throwing his arms in front of his face, only to feel a sudden weight on them. He looked up, hesitating, only to see Hedwig!

'Hedwig!' he cried out, stroking the bird's breast. Hedwig hooted, and pecked his fingers ferociously. Harry winced, 'I know, I know, I'm sorry Hedwig, I left you alone and forgot about you!' God, he was an idiot!

His pleas for forgiveness didn't help him one bit, as Hedwig simply continued to peck at him. 'Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I'll get you all the treats you can eat, I promise!' Hedwig looked mollified, but still seemed to glare at him. She held out her left leg, upon which were two letters, both of them which had familiar handwriting on them. Stroking Hedwig up and down her feathered body, he pulled the two letters off and put them in his pocket to be read as soon as he had some privacy.

After finding Hedwig a spare cage and giving her a full bag of treats, Harry returned to his cabin, where he and Fleur were staying, while Tonks was in a separate cabin, as she wasn't yet married to Harry yet.

Sighing as he sat down, he pulled out the letters from his pocket, starting with the first one, from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where are you? Do you realise what I've been through? You haven't sent me an owl, you haven't given me any knowledge of what you're doing and what's happening, and now you're a Dark Lord!_

_Harry, it's not too late to come back, Professor Dumbledore will protect you from you-know-who, you can be safe again! I know that you think that you've been hard done by him, but it's all for the Greater Good! You have to understand this!_

_Professor Dumbledore isn't against you Harry, but rather, he's for you! We need you Harry; you-know-who is getting stronger, despite what the Ministry of Magic is saying. Already, about a eighth of the students at Hogwarts have been removed._

_There's also been a rumour that your married, is that true? If it is, what the hell are you thinking? Your far too young, and let's face it Harry, people around you often get hurt! And I haven't even got on about the fact that she's a Death Eater! Harry, this is exactly what you-know-who wants. He's turning you against the Wizarding World, Harry. You can't give in though, please Harry._

_Please come back,_

_Love, Hermione._

Harry sighed again. Hermione meant well, of course she did, but she was far too much under the influence of authority figures, even if they were wrong. He missed her, of course he did, but she was far too much of a threat to him. He suspected that she might've given Dumbledore information about him, even if she meant to or not.

He turned to the next letter, and groaned. It was Ginny's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Hey loverguy, how are you? I've missed you sooooooo much! I need you Harry; I can understand how bad it must be, stuck with that French bint and that clumsy "Auror". God, I bet they're being really cruel to you, because of the marriage, and it isn't even your fault!_

_I and you are meant for each other Harry, we know that, but it looks as though you're stuck with those two sluts. I miss you Harry, and I'm willing to be your "bit on the side". I can wait for you Harry, I'm just sorry that we can't see each other sooner._

_I don't care if you are a dark lord, Harry; it just makes it more exciting for me! I mean, imagine the power you'll wield, and all the money! We'll be rich! And no one will ever be able to separate us ever, ever again!_

_When you owl me back, tell me when you can meet me, and I'll have a special surprise waiting for you._

_Ever yours,_

_Ginny._

Harry shuddered as he threw the two letters into the waste bin. Those two, idiots! Who the hell did they think they were?

Hermione, what a fool she was. She thought that she knew everything, that authority figures were ultimately the ones to listen to, even over what your heart and brain told you. He had been friends with her for a long time, and he had long accepted that Hermione would ultimately go over to Dumbledore rather than Harry. He knew that she also told Dumbledore what he was up to, and that was why he was always careful to not let her know every little detail of what he was doing. One time was that party in Hufflepuff. He smiled, that night was brilliant, no Gryffindors or Slytherins to get him down. Just Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the two Houses that were both neutral in the inter-school wars between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

And Ginny, god, what the hell was he meant to do about her? He had assumed that she'd known about how he felt about her, that he didn't see them as a long time thing. Just a bit of fun! So then how the hell had she come to the conclusion that he was in love with her?

It was insane! There was no way in hell that he would ever marry her. She was pretty, he'd grant her that, but he didn't really fancy her. Even when he'd made out with her in a broom cupboard, he hadn't felt any reaction "down there". It had pissed her off, no doubt, but she didn't leave him. He sighed and walked out to see Fleur and Tonks, he could use a bit of a tan.

--

The three of them stood at the railings, watching as the land of America came closer in front of them. Harry smiled.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' He said, looking at the landmass.

Fleur nodded her agreement, 'Yes, I can't wait to explore it as well.'

Tonks turned to Harry, 'Harry, what exactly are your plans in America? You haven't really been forthcoming about them.'

Harry turned to both Fleur and Tonks. He looked deadly serious.

'Guys, I won't be going to a magical school there.' He ignored their gasps and glares, holding up his hand for silence. 'It's too obvious, Dumbledore isn't a fool, and despite his mess-ups in England, he still has a lot of magical influence, influence he will use to locate his missing weapon. I will not allow that.'

'So then, what will you be doing there then?' Tonks asked.

'Well, America is a very old country. In History of Magic, I found out (from Hermione's notes) that America used a special form of magic, Native Indian magic. They were one with the land and its surroundings. Their magic was one of peace and tranquillity, but when used, it was deadly. Sadly, not much of it survived the white man's coming, but there is an old Indian reservation where the last of their Shamans live. I plan on going to him and learning all I can from him.'

'But surely that won't help with Voldemort and Dumbledore, will it?'

Harry nodded. 'Your right Fleur, but I won't be limiting myself to just America.' He stared across the ocean, 'I plan on going around the world, finding out new ways of magic and how to use them. And when I've done that, by god, I plan on destroying Voldemort and Dumbledore, for ever! Nothing will ever survive my wrath again, and when I've done that, I plan on leaving for a remote country where I can live the rest of my days in peace, hopefully with you two.'

He held their hands and looked them both in the eyes. 'I love you both, and I swear that I will protect you both with all my power. This, I swear.'

Turning back to the land of America, he stood tall and watched as it grew ever closer.

Yes, nothing would stop him.

Nothing.

**End of book 1 of Harry Potter and the glorious Inheritance.**

**A:N**

**Hey guys, yes, I know this was a short chapter, but I've finally established what I want to do with it. The story will be divided into 6 main books, this story was the prequel to the whole thing.**

**However, I will confess that I've also hit writers block with the story as well, so the next book "Fighting in America" will be some time in coming out, as I've just been recently inspired by a piece of fanfic that I'll be basing a new fanfiction on. So if you don't see it for a while, I'm sorry.**

**But if you have any suggestions, criticism or just plain reviews, please, tell me. Who knows, it might inspire me further!**

**Thank you all for reading, and wish me luck!**

**I'll need it...**


	11. Welcome to America!

Welcome to New York

**Welcome to New York**

**Hey guys, I know that it's been literally ages since I updated the story Harry Potter and the Glorious Inheritance. I was bored this day, and I thought that I would finally begin the next installment in America. So, let's go over the standard things.**

**No Flaming, only constructive criticism.**

**Any mistakes you find, please point them out.**

**There you go, that's it, none of my standard begging for reviews, even though I do love to read them when I'm feeling uninspired and have writer's block.**

**And with that statement, let's get on with the story already!**

Harry, Fleur and Tonks followed a large crowd of Wizard tourists, all three of them looking above their heads with shock and awe. The rest of the crowd was mostly doing the same, photos being snapped by those who had cameras. And who could blame them for doing that? The statue of Liberty was a awesome sight for anyone, even Muggles!

As Fleur had explained to both Harry and Tonks, the Statue of Liberty stood for much more than just liberty. It also stood for the defense of liberty as well.

The torch of Lady Liberty, while to the Muggle eye was just stone, was in fact actual fire that would never go out. Sparks of magic flew around it, occasionally joining huge lines that were connected to the torch and went off into the distance. Those lines were actually one huge defense for America.

Frédéric Bartholdi, the famed Wizard Runesmith, was well known through the Wizarding world and the Muggle world alike. The Muggles knew him for a famous craftsman who created the Statue of Liberty, Wizards knew him for one of the greatest Runesmiths of all time, having created some of the strongest Runes known to Wizardkind.

Wizarding France, who had at that time been at war with Wizarding Britain, had extended help to its American counterpart, who were also fighting against Wizarding Britain for it's independence. The war had been won by the American Wizards, but the British presence remained strong in Canada. The French, who hired Frédéric Bartholdi, commissioned him to construct a defence that would defend against anything that invaded America. He had constructed the Statue of Liberty.

The lines of magic were connected to every major city in America and Canada, who had after declaring itself independent from Britain been accepted into joining America's defence. It was one massive Anti-Apparition ward that stopped any enemy with hostile intent from entering America. This one defence alone stopped Voldemort and his Death Eaters from establishing any major bases in America, there had only ever been around 12 Death Eaters at any time in America, but most of them had been captured almost instantly within a few weeks of their Marking.

As Tonks and Harry dawdled behind, Fleur moved on ahead, having seen the Statue of Liberty in all its glory. Suddenly, she noticed a group of people, who instead of moving away from the boat, or looking at the Statue of Liberty, were instead looking at Harry, their eyes looking up from a photo and were obviously comparing the subject in the photo with Harry.

Fleur's senses were immediately on red alert. She pulled out her wand, using her arm to block her wand from the line of sight of the group of people. However, it was to no avail. One of the men in the group suddenly noticed her, and quickly looked down at his photo, obviously comparing her to another object.

She rapidly pointed her wand at the group of people.

'Stupefy!'

Almost instantly, Harry and Tonks reacted, pulling out their wands and rushing towards the scene. One of the group of Wizards was already taken down by the stunning spell. Most of them looked as though they had never been in a fight before, as attested by the large number of them who simply stood there, looking dumbfounded by the attack on them. Only three of them split from the group, running for cover.

Another few seconds later, and another four of the group were down through stunning spells, courtesy of Harry and Tonks. This time the group reacted properly, around three out of four of them grabbing their wands, but remaining in the open, while the other quarter ran for cover. The crowd that had come out ahead of them had scattered, some of them also running for cover, and the rest running back to the ship. Even a few of them had leapt into the water!

In all, there were around another twelve of the group still standing, another six of them having taken cover, just starting to fire their own spells at the three of them.

Tonks, an experienced Auror, quickly cast a shielding spell over herself and Harry, leaving Harry to fire his own spells at the group. Fleur, however, was not so fortunate and fell to a stunning spell to her side. Grimly, Harry and Tonks made their way over to her, Tonks still keeping the shield up and Harry still firing rapid spells at the group.

By now, only three of the group were still standing in the open, and four were still left in cover. One of the men was clearly in charge, as he barked out orders and fired significantly more advanced spells than the others, although none of them were lethal. That in itself was odd, as the majority of Voldemort's forces were more adapt to fire the killing curse rather than take them stunned. And Dumbledore's forces would've negotiated rather than thought, unless of course they were part of the Order, upon which he would stop at nothing to bring them all in, most likely with a memory charm for Fleur, a binding spell on Harry and Tonks would be placed in the records as KIA (Killed in Action), although against Death Eaters or Dumbledore's forces remained to be seen.

Once they reached Fleur, Harry picked up Fleur onto his shoulders, Tonks still holding the shield, although it was ragged in its form, and was beginning to fade under the repeated spells.

Placing Fleur in cover, Tonks abandoned the shield and began to fire off her own curses towards the group of attackers, putting down the two still standing and one of the people in cover. She turned to Harry, signalling him to go around and flank them. Harry nodded, thanking that fact that he had taken the time to study Auror signals and standard tactics.

Harry quickly ran with Tonks providing covering fire and pinning down two of the remaining three attackers under fire. Harry fired off his own blasting charms against the single attacker who wasn't pinned, blowing his cover to pieces and throwing him against a wall, knocking him out.

The two remaining attackers were now placed in one small area, hidden behind a bunch of crates. Harry took a running leap, jumping to the top of the crates and firing a stunning spell at one of the attackers before they trained their wands at him. The remaining attacker was now placed under trigger-happy Harry, a smirk plainly emitting on his face. The attacker dropped his wand, placing his hands above his head, his expression practically begging Harry to not fire.

'Who are you and who are you working for?' Harry demanded, his wand still trained at the attacker.

'Au - Auror Gyrth. I work for the United States Task Force. W - we were sent here by request from the bank of Gringotts, requesting that we esc - escort some of their favoured clients.'

Harry winced. Ooops.

'Show me your left arm and some identification.'

The Auror did so. Harry winced again.

'Um...I think that we're meant to be your escort...'

The Auror blinked.

'Soo...who exactly is in command of you?'

The Auror silently pointed to the man that Harry had exploded into the wall.

'Don't suppose you know any healing spells, do you?'

In response, the Auror held out what appeared to be a Portkey. Unless of course he was into collecting empty alcohol bottles and turning them into necklaces.

'I'm going to assume that that's a Portkey.'

The Auror nodded.

'Do you all have one?'

The Auror nodded again.

'Talkative chap, aren't we? Well, what's the activation word?'

'Liber-'

'Don't say it you silly fool! Do you really want to leave us all alone without an escort checking on what we're doing?'

The Auror looked around at all the destruction that had been caused by Harry, Tonks and Fleur, before shaking his head silently.

'Right, get off of your lazy arse, and put them all in a group. Understand?'

The Auror nodded again, as Harry turned on his heel and walked over to Fleur, where Tonks stood over her.

'It turns out that they're American Aurors, sent to "escort" us and make sure we don't get into any trouble.'

Tonks winced.

'My thoughts exactly. Can you rennervate her?'

Tonks shook her head. 'I was part of the attack Auror brigade, not the Medics. Do you?'

Harry also shook his head. 'Still student, remember?'

Tonks shrugged. 'I'm going to assume that they're going to help us, right?'

Harry nodded. 'Where's the luggage, by the way?'

Tonks pointed towards a pile of abandoned luggage. 'Somewhere in there, I should think.'

Harry nodded.

'Accio Potter's and Tonks' luggage!' Harry cried out, just as a pile of luggage flew into Harry's arms, throwing him onto the ground and knocking him out.

Tonks shook her head in bemusement. 'So we manage to take on around fifteen Aurors, beat them all into submission without getting hit by their stunning spells, only to get knocked out by luggage. Now there's irony for you.'

--

Harry woke up in a pile of bodies. He noticed several of the Aurors who had been taken out earlier by himself, Tonks and Fleur, but neither of the two girls himself. He started to panic, where were they?

Pushing the bodies off of him, he looked around, relaxing visibly when he saw the two of them, Fleur having been recovered, and Tonks giggling at the look on Fleur's face, who was clearly miffed by having been taken out by the Aurors. The two girls waved him over as they both noticed him standing in the pile.

Harry took in the room as he made his way over to them. It looked to be a meeting room. The Aurors who had been stunned earlier were still there, no attempt seemed to have been made to revive them.

'Where are we?' Harry asked, rubbing his head as he reached the two girls.

'The American equivalent of the Minsistry of Magic, Harry, welcome to the Black House.'

'The what House?'

'The Black House.'

'As in my godfather's house?'

'No, as in the American Black House.'

'No relevance at all to Sirius?'

'Nope.'

'Sure?'

'Defo.'

'Absolutely sure?'

'Yup.'

'Positi -'

'Enough!'

Harry and Tonks pouted, as Fleur glared at them.

'We're at the equivalent of the White House, where the American President lives. In this case, the Minister for Magic, Joseph Howe, lives here. Apparently, we've impressed the right people, what with our sponsorship by Gringotts and our little performance against their Aurors.'

Harry smirked. 'Sweet!'

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a posh looking man dressed in a suit and wearing dark glasses walked in, barely sparing a look at the still unconscious Aurors.

'Mr. Potter?'

Harry nodded.

'Our President wishes to speak with you.'

Harry shrugged, walked towards the man followed by Tonks and Fleur. The four of them walked through several corridors, all the time spotting official looking men and others who were dressed like the man who was leading them to the President. Just how did these things happen to him?

Finally, they reached a large looking door. The man gestured to a box. 'Please place your wands and any other forms of weaponry you might possess. Any threat to the life of the President will be dealt with harshly and with no mercy.'

The three of them complied.

'Wait here, please.'

The three of them waited for several minutes, before the doors opened again and the man beckoned them in.

Inside the door was a large office, red carpet on the floor, the flag of the United States of America, a large desk with a chair behind the desk facing away from the three of them and oddly enough a poster of Nickleback, a Muggle Rock band.

Suddenly, the chair swiveled around, and a bald man who was stroking a white furred cat on his lap faced them.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, I assume?'

Harry nodded as the man placed the cat on the ground and stood to shake Harry's hand.

'We've heard quite a lot about you from various sources, most notoriously those of our British cousins, the Ministry of Magic.'

'I can assure you right now that -'

'Quite alright, old boy. We know better than to trust those outdated people. They still seem to be living in the 18th/19th century! Honestly, we pay little attention to Britain.'

'Well, what can I do for you then?'

'I believe it's what can we do for you. The situation in Great Britain is at the moment very precarious. A Dark Lord on the rise, racism everywhere, a corrupt Ministry and a old man who quite frankly tries to stick his nose in where it's not wanted. He's tried here, believe me, but we showed him.' The President smiled at a thought, before he looked back at Harry.

'Now, can we offer you Political Asylum? We can give it straight away, you'd be a citizen of the United States of America, and be under our protection. We're a powerful country, Mr. Potter, although from what I've heard you're quite the dueler yourself.' Another smile from the President.

'Um, thanks, but I really don't think that I'll be staying here for long.'

'Oh? Well, what exactly are the purposes of your visit here?'

'Well, I've heard a lot about the different forms of magic that's taught here and not in Britain. I'd rather like to take a look around America, see what I can learn.'

The President's smile faded slightly. 'Alas, Mr. Potter. Times are difficult in America, at the moment. We're suffering from Recession, we've got Native Indian rebels, the only place that I can think of that would be suitable to your purposes would be in Canada, where you'll find the TechnoMages. They might be able to help you out.'

Harry stood. 'I thank you for your offer, Mr. President. I, my wife and my betroved will be happy to leave as soon as possible.'

'Very well, I'm afraid that I'm pressed to offer you an escort, however, Mr. Potter. I understand that you can take care of yourself, but really, times are extremely hard, and we must ensure the safety of everyone in our nation's borders, especially with one so prestigious as yourself.'

Harry nodded reluctantly. 'Very well, when do we leave?'


	12. Meet the TechnoMages

Meet the TechnoMages

**Meet the TechnoMages**

**Wow, I'm feeling really inspired these days, and I couldn't help but write another chapter just one day after posting another chapter!**

Harry, Fleur and Tonks were on their way to the American border, escorted by twelve of the _finest _Aurors that the American government could provide for such as _esteemed _guest in their country. Harry personally didn't think that the American Aurors were all that strong in his opinion. From the standards that he had seen earlier when he, Fleur and Tonks had taken on fifteen American Aurors and won, they weren't very well trained in combat. No doubt there were several factors that had contributed to this. The American's dependence on the Statue of Liberty's defense was one, and the fact that there had been no major wars that had taken place on the soil of America, rather only small actions across the world that involved American interests.

But from what he had learnt from the American President, there had been Native American rebels in America, so obviously the defenses that had been placed weren't affecting them, probably due to the fact that it was an internal attack, not an external attack. That could be a dangerous problem should someone try and take advantage of it, and no doubt Voldemort would try and do that if he thought of it, or rather if someone else thought of it for him.

However, whether the rebels would agree to join Voldemort would be a different story all together. The Native Americans, Fleur had informed both himself and Tonks, were a spiritual people, and were focused on healing and animal spirits, i.e. Animagi transformation. They were highly respectful of people who had accomplished the art of Animagi, believing the souls of those people to have moved onto a higher Plane of life with "The Great Spirit".

Currently, they were at odds with the American government because of an unfair tax against those who accomplished their animal form. It was of little surprise when the Native Americans, who had for hundreds of years before the European's had even developed iron, practiced Animagi.

Right now, all of them were on a train, one just like the Hogwarts Express. There were hardly any people on it, only Harry, Fleur and Tonks, and the five sullen Aurors who had been requisitioned by the President to escort the three of them to the Canadian border, where they would be met by a representative of the TechnoMage, who had been forewarned ahead of them once again by Gringotts. When you thought about it, it was quite amazing just how much influence they had across the world. Either way, Harry planned to make a stop in Toronto where the Canadian Gringotts was based. He wanted to make sure that he received news from Britain about the war that was fully unbiased. It was more than the Order had ever done for him.

From what he had heard so far about Britain thanks to the President cheerfully giving him what little news came from "across the pond", it was all "under control". Of course, the only official news that the world would receive from Britain would be from its Ministry, so that was of no help. Intelligence reports from various contacts in Britain were far and few, but it appeared that Voldemort was contained for a while. What were disturbing; however, were reports that he had sent some of his most vicious followers after Harry.

The infamous werewolf, Greyback, had been sent with several of his fellow werewolves after Harry, whether he went. The whereabouts of the werewolf weren't known, as he had appeared to have dropped off the map a few days after receiving his orders.

Speaking of orders, the Order of the Phoenix was still the same as ever. They were now, instead of fighting Voldemort whether he popped up, were now hunting down Harry in an attempt to bring him back to England and back under Dumbledore's thrall.

So, when you added it all up, for Harry, to be caught by either of these groups would be a lose/lose situation for him. It was also believed that because the two groups weren't interested in attacking America, the defenses that America boasted would allow them in if they made it through an area where there were no Aurors stationed. Even now, the Order or the Werewolves could be inside America.

It was mostly why Harry was glad that there were Aurors there. The more targets there were, the less spells that would come their way. Hey, it would be even better if the Werewolves and the Order came across each other. Harry almost slipped into a daydream of Dumbledore facing down several hundred werewolves when he heard himself being called by a displeased Tonks.

'Wha-?' Harry said, his mind quickly focusing back to the present. 'What did you say, sorry?'

'I said, what exactly are we going to learn from these TechnoMages that Fleur's been raving about?'

Fleur huffed as Harry stifled a smile.

'Well,' Fleur started. 'There's quite a lot of spells that the TechnoMages have invented.' She paused, frowning slightly. 'Actually, I wouldn't say invented rather than combined. Somehow, the TechnoMages have managed to counter the effect of magic on electricity, allowing for magic and Muggle items to be combined. For example, they could set up businesses in the Muggle world, and easily replenish lost stock by copying the original item. They've done quite a lot with electricity as well. Practically everywhere now, electricity is running in every wizarding home or place.'

Harry was impressed, and his face showed it. 'So, does that mean that they could copy Muggle money?'

Fleur shrugged. 'It would be the rare TechnoMage that would do that. They follow a strict code that most of them abide to. Should they betray that code, then either the American Ministry will intervene, or the TechoMages will take care of the problem. Most often it's the latter course that happens, as they dispense their own kind of justice.'

'So would that mean -' Tonks started, just as the train started blaring an alarm.

Immediately, Harry and Tonks stood up, followed almost instantly by Fleur and followed the Aurors a few seconds later, all of them pulling out their wands.

'What the hell is going on?' One of the Aurors shouted over the blaring alarm.

'Rebel attack!' Another Auror yelled back at him, clustering by a window.

At those words, Harry half expected to hear a whooping noise that he had heard Dudley and his friends make when they were playing cowboys and Indians. Of course, as most games and reality are, the reality was much more real and more painful than the game.

Almost instantly, an arrow was fired through the window, hitting one of the Aurors, who screamed as it tore through his shoulder. His arm flapping uselessly, Harry realized that the arrow that had just landed near him had torn through the man's muscles. Fleur and Tonks dropped to the floor, pulling Harry down when he showed little sign of doing the same.

Harry picked up the arrow, examining it closely. When looked from a distance, it looked like an ordinary arrow, with a feather that looked like it was from an eagle or an owl attached to its end. However, the tip of the arrowhead was sparkling gold, with what appeared to be tiny sparks of magic dancing off of it. Somehow, the Indians must've worked out how to combine arrows and magic together. It was ingenious!

Of course, the ingenious idea was causing problems for Harry and Co. By this time, another of the remaining four Aurors had fallen, despite the train still going at its speed, in fact, it was gaining speed but even so the arrows continued to fire through the increasingly broken windows.

All of a sudden, however, the arrows stopped. The three Aurors, who had dropped to the ground, their hands over their heads in an effort to protect their faces from shards of glass, hesitantly, their wands in their hands, stood to look over the windows. The train was still going at top speed.

Harry relaxed slightly, was it all over?

Oh, who was he kidding? It's Harry; it's never over with him. A growling noise suddenly echoed from the cabin ahead of them. Why him? Harry asked to the sky, looking where God (if there was one) was probably looking at him, laughing at his predicament.

The door burst open, and a snarling snake, a growling Griphorn and a raging rhino. Before, he was extremely pleased by the fact that the train had been expanded simply for the use of him and the others, now; he cursed the wizard who had expanded the coach. It meant that the animals could all fit into the cabin.

Almost instantly after the creatures leapt into the carriage, the Aurors started firing spells.

_'Stupefy!'_

_'Reducto!'_

However, very few spells hit the beasts, the snake easily weaving and dodging the spells cast at it, and the rhino and the Griphorn simply allowed the spells to bounce off their strong hides.

Harry quickly thought on his feet, a memory of his first year instantly appearing in his mind.

_'Wingardium Leviosa!'_

The Rhino was caught by the spell and was lifted off of its feet. The snake made to attack Harry, but Fleur and Tonks blocked it, firing as many spells as they could in quick concession at it.

As soon as the underbelly of the Rhino was caught, Tonks fired a stunning spell at it, and without the protective armour covering its underbelly, it quickly fell to unconsciousness. As Harry turned his attention to the Griphorn, he saw to his shock that it had taken out the three Aurors, all of whom had been stupid enough to have stood in a line that the Griphorn just charged through. As it turned to face him, the snake got close enough to try and bite him.

'_Stop!' _Harry hissed in Parsletongue, slipping into it unknowingly.

The snake, just an instant away from biting, and the Griphorn, its head lowered ready to charge, both halted in their tracks, looking at Harry in what appeared to be amazement on the animal's face.

'_You speak the tongue?' _The snake hissed, the Griphorn looking on.

'_Yes.' _Harry hissed back.

The snake looked at the Griphorn. '_He is to be considered untouchable, by the laws and rules of the most sacred Great Spirit.'_

The Griphorn nodded its ponderous head, obviously agreeing.

The snake turned back to Harry. _'You will not be touched, son of Snakes. Nor will those who carry your scent,' _it looked pointedly at Fleur and Tonks, both of whom had stopped in their tracks when Harry had started speaking Parsletongue.

The snake suddenly transformed into a man, revealing a thin looking man with long black hair down his neck. He stood there half naked, wearing only trousers. He turned to his fallen comrade, the Rhino, who had transformed back into a man when he had been stunned. He grabbed him by his shoulders and placed him on the Griphorn's back, the Griphorn then disappearing into the cabin ahead of them. The man made to go with them, but stopped at the door.

'You are blessed by the Great Spirit, son of Snakes. Should you ever find one of us, be known that you will not be harmed unless you choose to go against the Great Spirit's children, upon which you will be killed.'

As Harry nodded hesitatingly, the man disappeared into the next cabin. Tonks went quickly to check that the men had left, while Fleur checked the fallen Aurors, hoping they were alive. Only two were alive, however. The man who had been shot in the arm was still alive, and had been conscious for the entire journey. His eyes were wide as he looked at Harry in astonishment and slight fear. The other man was unconscious, having been thrown against the wall by the charging Griphorn. He had broken legs and a broken arm, but otherwise he appeared to be fine. The other three were dead.

'Yo - You speak Parsletongue!' The man pointed with his uninjured arm, a look of terror on the man's face.

Harry looked at him disgusted. 'Oh shut up.'

--

At the Canadian border, the train had made it to one of the checkpoints where several Aurors awaited them. Their faces grim, they carried the bodies of their comrades off the train, several Healers clustered around the two injured men.

Meanwhile, a bald man dressed in black robes stood there, his face emotionless. He wore a monocle, but one that was obviously in tune with a magical eye such as Mad Eye Moody's was. He looked as though he was everywhere, watching everything at once and taking it all in. When he looked at Harry, it was as though he'd received an electric shock, he felt as though his secrets were being spilled, his memories plundered and everything he'd done was visible to the man.

Shaking his head slightly, he watched as the man approached him.

'Mr. Potter?' He enquired.

Harry nodded, wary. The man's voice was almost perfect, a voice of an educated man, he spoke formal English, and looked as though nothing could ruffle him or startle him.

'I am Elric, part of the Order of the TechnoMage. We have received word from the American Ministry and the Gringotts bank that you wished to partake of our Order, take our knowledge and use it for good or evil, we do not know. We quite frankly do not care. Nor do we care for strangers to simply take our hard-earned knowledge that we have spent decades investigating. Tell me, why do you wish to use our knowledge?'

Harry looked at the man. He had only a basic knowledge of the TechnoMages, but he could guess and pretend to speak their language.

'Honourable TechnoMage, I am Harry James Potter, also known as the boy-who-lived, or the Chosen One. I doubt severely that you are impressed by my titles, as they hold no real power in the real world, only in people's imagination. However, I am here for knowledge. I am being hunted by a Dark Lord, who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He intends to take over Britain, both Muggle and Wizarding Britain, and if not stopped, it is highly doubtful that he intends to stop just there. He will spread through Europe like a virus, and if not stopped, he will eventually reach America, defences or not. He will see you, and he will judge you either minions or enemies, either way your knowledge will be plundered and your people subjected to him. He will use your knowledge for his own ends, and whether the Order will survive in anything other than name is highly doubtful.'

The TechnoMage looked at him scrutinising. 'We have little doubt that that would be Voldemort's intention, however, what would stop you, should we give you our knowledge, from giving it to other people? You would destroy our work, our research and our independence. Everything has a consequence, whether it's for the irrelevant light or dark side.'

'I assure you, honourable TechnoMage, I would not give any information to anyone, and I believe I can speak for both Fleur and Tonks when I say that they would never give it either.'

The TechnoMage looked at him, his face still blank, as it had been for the entire conversation. Finally, the man stirred.

'I judge your words acceptable, for now, but I assure you, others of my people will judge you also, and will not find it to their liking. But for now, you are worthy.'

Harry nodded. The man turned on his feet, and without another word or gesture, seemed to glide across the ground towards an empty building. Looking at Tonks and Fleur for reassurance, all three of them followed him.


	13. TechnoMages and Horcrux's

Training and Horcrux's

**Training and Horcrux's**

Elric led the three of them to an empty room, where in the middle of the room stood an altar with various runes and signatures on. Sitting on top of the altar was an odd looking floating ball, again runes in the shape of odd writing that glowed an odd golden color. Elric put his hand upon the ball, looking calmly at the three of them as though stating, put your hand on the ball. Harry hesitated briefly, but seeing no harm having touched Elric, followed suit by putting his hand on the ball, followed by both Tonks and Fleur.

Elric smiled slightly, before chanting in a monotone voice, '_Ablaris Iam_'

The ball suddenly burst into light, expanding outwards, absorbing all four of them and transporting them to another area.

--

Harry landed on the floor back-first, landed on by Tonks and Fleur, both of whom didn't appear damaged by the fall, although Harry's body said a different story.

Harry groaned as the two girls got off of his back, a muttered apology from Fleur who was looking away from him, a grin from Tonks. Harry rolled his eyes as Tonks pulled him up, almost tripping over herself. Elric, meanwhile, who had landed firmly on his feet, simply watched the proceedings. Even then he hadn't shown any emotion, it was like it had been ripped out of him. Was that the case perhaps? Did these TechnoMages not agree with emotion? It was like from that show that he had once seen Dudley watching when he was younger, it was called Doctor Who or something like that, and he was fighting Cyberpeople or Delaks or something like that. He hadn't paid much attention, although that was probably because he had been assigned a job or been sent to his cupboard.

Once Harry, Fleur and Tonks had stood themselves upright amid the pile of trunks and bags, Elric snapped his fingers, causing the luggage to disappear.

At their question glance, Elric answered. 'They have been sent to your room, you will be permitted to remain here for one night only until the Council has decided if they will accept your request to learn from our people. Should you of course, be rejected by the council, you will have your memory wiped and will be sent back on a one-way trip to America. In that case, you will not be permitted to enter Canada again, in case you have broken the memory charm and wish to return and cause us harm.' Elric turned on his feet. 'Do you wish to eat, or would you rather see your room now.'

'Eat!'

'Room!'

'Whatever the girls want!'

Tonks glared at Harry, Fleur still not looking at him. Harry quailed slightly under the glare of Tonks, but seeing no reaction from Fleur, decided to take Tonks' advice.

'I think we'll eat then.'

Fleur showed no emotion of whether she was displeased or not as Elric nodded and led the three of them through a series of corridors. Eventually, they reached a small room where a table was set up with various foods on it. However, the table was only set up for three people.

Harry looked at Elric curiously. 'Won't you eat with us, Elric? I'm sure that we all have some questions we'd like to ask you.'

Elric looked at Harry, his face was still emotionless! 'I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. I have already eaten my fill before I left to pick you up.' He bowed slightly to the three of them. 'I am afraid that I must be leaving now, when you have finished, someone will escort you all to your room.' Elric turned on his feet and left the room.

Harry shrugged, and turned to the table, followed by Tonks and half-heartedly by Fleur. Harry was feeling quite concerned about Fleur now, ever since the train she hadn't met his eyes, she hadn't spoken to him and it seemed as though she was ignoring him. Tonks didn't seem to have noticed, although she had looked at Fleur pretty oddly once or twice, but seemed to give no other thought to it.

As Harry tucked into several foods, most of them bland but healthy, he pondered on what would be taught by the TechnoMages, should they allow him to learn from them. To be honest, he couldn't wait to get started. All that he wanted was an ordinary life with Fleur and Tonks, perhaps somewhere hot where he could live out his days sipping cool drinks from coconuts, possibly in the Bahamas or even Cuba!

Fleur had long finished before Tonks and Harry, and she sat there, her head lowered, although Harry could faintly see her chewing her bottom lip in what appeared to be thought. God, but that looked sexy; of course, everything she did looked sexy, although whether the Vela charm helped with that, Harry didn't know. Oddly enough, the Vela charm didn't seem to have much impact upon Harry ever since their night together. Something that they'd had very few of. Hopefully that could change, he desired her greatly.

But why was she acting in this way?

When Harry looked up, he saw that Fleur had left, but Tonks was still there, watching him closely.

'What's up?'

Tonks shrugged.

'Seriously, what's the matter?'

Tonks looked at Harry, her expression a complete mystery to harry, although when it came to women, what man dead or alive could claim that he knew just what it meant? If any did exist, then Harry certainly wasn't one of them.

Finally, her expression changed, although what it changed to, Harry had no idea.

'Harry, you know that we're engaged? Well, you've gone and married Fleur already, but when's it going to be my turn? I know that you're under a lot of pressure, what with Voldemort and everything, but I feel like a third wheel with you two! I'm really sorry to land this on you, Harry, but you have to see it from my point of view, I just feel unwanted, like something that you use for amusement. And not even the good kind of amusement!'

Harry blushed slightly, while Tonks glared at him. Well, at least one good thing came out of this. He now knew exactly which emotion was on her face. Unfortunately, it wasn't a good emotion.

'Look, Tonks, I really am sorry about the way that you feel, but I promise you, we will get married, sooner if not later.'

'But when Harry, when?'

'I don't know, okay!' Harry snapped at her, his temper snapped in two. He was already pissed off by Fleur's behavior today, and for Tonks, the normally bubbly, friendly Auror to start going on at him, it was more than enough stress on his plate for that day.

Tonks stood on her feet in anger, her normally pretty face wreathed in anger, in disappointment. How convenient that now he knew the expressions on the face of a woman, it just happened to be a very bad moment for that. Tonks stormed out of the room, her face warping into new shapes that reflected her mood. Her cheekbones became more pronounced, her eyes sharper and her neck longer. For all the courage that a Gryffindor was meant to have, Harry highly doubted that any Gryffindor, even Godric Gryffindor himself, would dare to go against her. Merlin knows that Harry certainly wouldn't dare to do so.

Flinging his plate on the floor, uncaring of the mess that it created, Harry got to his feet and stormed to the door, looking around once he was outside, only to find himself face-to-face with a metal chest.

Harry, with no doubt was absolutely certain that his face would be quite a picture if he could see it, looked up cautiously. He gulped as he found himself face-to-face with a metal robot, its face artificially twisted and shaped to form a face of hatred and agony. Harry gulped from one look at it. Suddenly, it spoke.

'Harry James Potter?'

Its voice was totally emotionless, if he had been disturbed by Fleur earlier, he was literally crapping himself at the sight of this thing. Slowly, he nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack should he speak.

'You will follow.'

The robot turned on it's feet, and with a clanking noise that occurred every time the robot's feet hit the floor, it moved away, clearly expecting Harry to follow. Of course, Harry, who appeared to have no other alternative, followed.

As they walked through the different corridors, the robot didn't speak. Curious to whether the robot was a "ask a question, get an answer", kinda robot, he asked a question.

'So, what are you?'

The robot didn't break its steps, continuing its clanking walk. 'I am Terminator 4748, Squadron 35, Company 31, Battalion -'

'Forget I asked,' Harry muttered under his breath. Apparently the Terminator heard him, as it broke off from speaking. However, Harry couldn't help himself from asking more questions.

'So, where do the TechnoMages make you then?'

'Make us?' The terminator sounded confused, even though there was no emotion in its voice. 'TechnoMages don't make us, there hasn't been more of us for centuries.'

Harry was very much confused now.

'But then, how are you here? And who made you then?'

'We do not know. All that we know is that we were here for centuries upon end, we know that we existed long before the human race became what it is today.'

'So then why the hell are you here?'

'The best term for it would be in your human sayings, us Terminators and TechoMages, it is a...marriage of convenience.'

'So then what's your purpose meant to be here?'

'Our primary function is to make war and win. We escort the TechnoMages to dangerous places, and if necessary, we exterminate any potential threat.'

'Cool,' Harry felt that that was the only word that he could think of.

Suddenly, the Terminator stopped outside of a door, turning towards Harry. 'Your room.' It said, once again no expression in its voice.

Harry put his hand to the doorknob, just as the door opened from the other side to reveal a still-angry Tonks. At the sight of Harry, her eyes narrowed and she barged past Harry.

'Tonks!' Harry called after her, but she ignored him, stalking up the corridor followed by the terminator. He turned back to see Fleur standing there.

'What the hell is up with her?' Harry asked plaintively.

Fleur finally looked up at Harry. He almost took a step back when he saw fear in her eyes. 'What do you think is wrong with her, Harry? She's lonely. Think about what she's given up for you. She's given up her job in the Aurors, she's left behind everything that she knows, and she feels that she doesn't have the bond that we're both meant to have since we're married. Not to mention that she's in even more danger from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I know that you feel pressured by the war, but believe me, Harry; you weren't around for the First War. Whatever this Second War has produced so far is nothing to the First.'

'What happened during the first war?'

'I cannot tell you in words, Harry, simply because I don't know how you can describe pure terror, the anguish at the thoughts of your friends and family being attacked and killed. You were no more than just a baby then, Harry, I may have only been four years old when you were attacked by Voldemort, but even children at that age knew of the horrors that the war was producing. Tonks was seven years older, but she was directly in Britain at the time of the war, she, along with hundreds of other children, Muggle and Wizard alike, saw the horrors directly. Is it any wonder that so many of us turned out so screwed up when looking after our children? Molly Weasley mothers her children and keeps them close, directly because of the war and her irrational fears that danger lurks around every corner, and in every shadow.'

Harry looked at Fleur sadly. But once again, she didn't notice, as a soon as she'd finished speaking, her head had gone back down. Why was that fear in her eyes?'

'Fleur, what's up with you?'

She looked up again. That damned fear was still there! 'What do you mean, Harry?'

'You know damned well what I mean. You scared of something, and I think that it's me.'

Fleur looked startled. 'I - I don't understand.'

'Don't give me that! Ever since we got off the train, you've been acting odd with me. Not with Tonks, although she's looked at you oddly as well. And you can't deny it either. Just tell me what the hell is wrong!'

'Nothing!'

'Bullshit!'

Fleur visibly snapped. 'Alright! You want to know?! Fine, I'll tell you! You're a Parselmouth!'

Harry looked at her confused. 'What's that got to do with anything?'

'It means a lot Harry, why the hell don't you do some research for once in your life and find out about these things? Get some perspective, for Merlin's sake!'

Fleur stood up, her face angry and slightly pale. Without another word, she stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry groaned and fell onto the bed. He'd forgotten a rule of his, if you piss of one person, don't piss off the other. It had been his motto during Hogwarts when he'd been friends with Granger and Weasley.

What a great day(!)

--

The next day, Harry now stood in front of several TechnoMages, all of whom were looking at him and whispering to each other. It was like going back to Hogwarts where the fan girls were. He couldn't escape the curse, it appeared.

Meanwhile, Tonks and Fleur stood behind Harry, both of them pointedly not talking or even looking at Harry. The odd thing was that neither of them were apparently talking to each other either. Either way, though, Harry planned to stay out of this. If the opportunity arose, then certainly he'd do whatever he could to make things up to both of the girls, but the damned thing was that he had no idea what Fleur's problem was, nor did he know what to do about Tonks. In short, it was a classical situation for Harry. Where was Voldemort when you needed him?

Finally, the TechnoMages stopped talking, and gestured to Elric, who had been standing to the side of the large circular room. Elric nodded respectfully, and the TechnoMages filed out of the room, leaving behind only Elric, Harry and the two girls. As soon as they had left, Harry turned to Elric.

'Well? What happened then? Am I allowed to stay? Or am I going to be forced out?'

Elric smiled slightly, which coincidently was the most emotion that he had shown since Harry and Elric had met.

'The Council have decided in your favor. You and your women will be permitted to remain with us for a short period of time.'

'How long?'

'A few weeks.'

'A few weeks?!'

'Yes.'

'That isn't long though.'

Elric smiled again. 'Harry, what we can show you will not take long. You have confused us for inventions and machines. Foremost, we are information. You want to know something, odds are that we will know already, and will use that information to our advantage. That, along with our Terminators, has kept us safe and alive for the centuries.'

'I...I think I see. So what training exactly do you offer me?'

Elric smiled mysteriously. 'You will find out soon. However, there is some disturbing news that directly concerns you, Harry.'

'What news?' Fleur asked, her interest apparently attracted.

'Follow me.'

--

Harry, Elric and the two girls now stood in front of a TechnoMage, one who looked incredibly old. He was sat on a chair, his hands typing away on what looked like a keyboard. Elric stood in front of the man, patiently waiting until the TechnoMage looked up.

'Master TechnoMage, we beg of you the information that you gained earlier.'

The TechnoMage looked at Elric. Is the one who the information concerns here?'

'Yes, Master TechnoMage.'

'Very well.'

Suddenly, a large screen appeared in front of Harry. Various items and writing appeared in a flash before disappearing in a flash. It took another few seconds before the information halted at a specific place. Harry let out a gasp as he recognized one of the items presented on the screen.

The diary of Tom Riddle.

'I assume by your facial expression that you recognize this object, Lord Potter-Black?'

Harry nodded, speechless.

'Is it the item alone that you recognize, or is it the information about the item?

Harry looked at the old man in slight confusion. 'I suppose it's both, really. That diary belonged to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Somehow, he was part of that diary, and tried to come back to life by possessing a student at Hogwarts by sapping her life force. I stopped him by stabbing his diary with the tooth of a Basilisk.'

'Yes, your information is correct. However, things have changed. We recently received information from one of our operatives in England investigating this "Lord" Voldemort, and we found out about this incident. We believe the diary of Tom Riddle to be a Horcrux.'

Both Tonks and Fleur gasped, although Harry remained silent, not knowing what a Horcrux was. He looked at the two girls, hopeful that they would tell him, and hopefully forgive him while they were at it.

'I learnt about a Horcrux when I was doing research,' Fleur said, her face pale. 'They're one of the most darkest magic's that you can perform.'

'What does the magic do?' Harry asked, curious.

'It rips your soul apart,' Tonks said softly, her knowledge having been gained during Auror training when they had done a brief look at Dark magic.

'Is that bad?'

Fleur looked at Harry in mild disgust. 'It's the worst thing you can do. Voldemort must be mad if he intended to do that. It makes you mad and obsessive. It can guarantee you life for as long as one of the pieces of the soul survives, but it involves committing some of the worst things possible.'

'What are they?'

'I will not speak of it,' Fleur said, looking as though she'd like to be sick.

Harry shrugged, and turned back to the TechnoMage. 'So what do these Horcrux's got to do with me then?'

'As long as Voldemort survives, his one wish will now be to kill you or to take over the Wizarding world. And not just Wizarding Britain, but the whole world. America, Asia, Africa, you name it he'll want it. And then he'll turn on the Muggle world. It will be hell on earth, literally.'

'So these items,' he gestured at the screen. 'Are they like the diary?'

'Yes.'

'So if I destroy them, does that mean that Voldemort will die?'

'No.'

'No?'

'It will mean that Voldemort will become mortal, and if he dies, then he dies for good.'

'Well, if it's as simple as that, where are they?'

The TechnoMage smiled. 'They're across the whole world.'

Harry blanched. 'Anywhere specific?'

'Well, there's one in each continent, which mean's there's one in Europe, Asia, Africa, America, South America and Oceania. You manage to destroy them all, you will be able to kill Voldemort more easily.'

'So,' Harry was deathly pale now. 'Where are they all, specifically?'

'We know for certain that there's one in America, but where, we don't know. We haven't been able to find that out.'

'So how do we find it then?'

The TechnoMage frowned. 'I would suggest normally going to the local tribes of America, however, as there is a rebellion going on, the situation is less than ideal.'

Harry sighed. 'So what do I do until then?'

The TechnoMage smiled. 'Train of course.'

**Hey guys, right, to sort things out, I recently watched the Terminator, Sarah Connor series and I decided to include them in the story, so I in no way own either Harry Potter nor the Terminator.**

**So please please please please!! READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
